Sinner Kissed An Angel
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Paige is Coles new Whitelighter.
1. A charge by any other name

**A.N **_After being asked to write another Paige and Cole story an idea popped into my head. I doubt this will be as long as "The Angels Devil" but we shall see. I'm thinking 2 chapters, then again if you want a third I'll see hehe.. By the way I didn't like Henry so I changed what happened between them, because I'm evil and it's my story._

**Disclaimer **_Obviously I don't own Charmed_

**A Sinner Kissed An Angel**

"A charge? Does the fact that I'm a charmed one and a sister and also very single not register with you?" Paige Matthews stood centerfold with her arms folded. Her dark hair was pulled up behind her head and her tracksuit bottoms and top hung loosely from her body. "And did the fact it is almost quarter past eleven at night just happen to escape your relatively short minds? Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean the rest of us don't either" It was beyond obvious Paige was past being pissed off, she stood stiffly staring at the three elders that stood in front of her.  
"Paige, you were sat alone watching television when we called for you. I hardly call that 'having a life'" The elder replied using his fingers as mock commas, Paige narrowed her eyes but knew what he had said was true. Phoebe and Coop had gone out for a meal to celebrate their '8 week anniversary' and Piper and Leo had gone to bed early tired out from Chris and Wyatt deciding to have a magical fight which consisted to Wyatt orbing Chris's toys away and Chris orbing spoons of food into Wyatt's direction. Each mini battle ended with one of them crying, and Piper or Leo rushing to their distressed child. She didn't want to spend time alone but after Henry had been promoted and moved to another station in New York and Paige had broken-heartedly decided to stay in San Francisco she had no other real option than to stay in and feel sorry for herself. Finally Paige looked at the elder and rolled her eyes, letting her arms fall to her sides  
"You don't have a life, apart from wrecking other peoples so you wouldn't know if I had one or not" The female elder raised a thin eyebrow at the young witch which only caused Paige to shake her head showing she wasn't too bothered by what she was saying "Who is this charge then?" The elders looked between themselves; they all knew who he was. Someone Paige truly hated, but in their opinions was now worth at least one chance.  
"You will find out tomorrow Paige" The female elder informed her, she reached into her robe and pulled out a scrap of paper "This is where to meet him and when" Paige looked at the paper and put it into her pocket,  
"Fine" She said "Now I'm going to bed, need to look good for tomorrow" She told them before disappearing into a swirl of blue lights.  
"This should be interesting" The oldest elder mused before detaching from the other two elders.

Piper bounced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, a smile spread over her face. As she walked in she saw her two sisters already there, both sat at the table with cups of coffee in their hands talking about something Piper couldn't quite make out.  
"Good-morning my two favorite sisters" She chirped happily, making her way to both of them and sitting down, Paige eyed her curiously as Phoebe took a long sip of the black liquid in her cup  
"Guess she got some last night" Paige remarked smiling at Phoebe, who laughed gently after swallowing the warm drink. Piper blushed underneath her long dark hair, she reached forward and took the red cup from Paige's hand and drank some before putting it down on the table in front of her. Paige glared at her eldest sister playfully before getting up,  
"I would argue but I have a charge to meet today" She said to each sister, Phoebe glanced up at her  
"A charge?" She questioned  
"That's what I said" Paige replied raising her hands in the air dramatically, Piper smiled and picked up the cup once again, basking in the heat that emitted from it "Anyway I have to meet him in five minute in Café Laurence or something so I better get orbing" Phoebe and Piper nodded at their baby sister who gave them a curt wave and orbed out to her charge.

Paige orbed in behind the cafe, making sure she didn't expose magic to passerby's walking on the street oblivious to the evil and of course good around them. Paige ran her hands down the green top she was wearing and made her way out of the alley and towards the meeting spot of her next charge. Table three, wasn't so hard to remember. Her brown eyes scanned the eating area and found table three, the man sat there his back to her, and unaware he was being watched by Paige. Confidently she strode up to the man and put a hand on his broad shoulder.  
"Hi I'm Paige I was told to meet you here..." She knew it was forward but if this wasn't her charge she would have to search for him and she wasn't entirely in the mood.  
"I know who you are" The male voice replied. Butterflies swarmed Paige's stomach and she pulled her hand away quickly from the man's shoulder. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. It was impossible. Paige felt dizzy as the man turned around and faced her, his handsome features looking at her delicate face. "After all I was part of the family once"  
"Cole..."

Piper stood up when she heard Leo in Chris's bedroom, failing to calm his son down as Wyatt was in the background shouting 'Daddy play'  
"Wont be long Pheebs" She said smiling as she walked out of the room, Phoebe nodded and looked down at the newspaper that she was reading before she got talking to Paige. Her eyes glanced up as she heard footsteps coming into the room, before she could turn around she felt strong arms around her from behind, she lent back and smiled  
"Hey gorgeous" Coop's deep voice said, Phoebe tilted her head and looked at her boyfriend who stood above her. She hated being so small sometimes but as tall as Coop was she always felt safe around him,  
"Hey thanks for taking me out last night" She grinned at him, he smiled back and lowered his head, kissing her soft lips gently.  
"It's okay sweetie as long as your happy" he said, pulling away from her and going to the counter to get a drink,  
"I'm always happy with you" She replied honestly.

"This is not…You are _not_ real" Paige spat at the demon who sat in the chair in front of her, Cole quickly grabbed her arm gently but she pulled it back, her eyes trained on him "_You're supposed to be dead_" the remark caused an elderly woman to look up from her breakfast and glance across at them. Cole noticed the lady and gave her a friendly smile and after a few moments she looked back down at the table.  
"Paige could you be just a little bit more subtle please" He asked but Paige let out a laugh,  
"Yeah easily" She said, turning on her heels and walking out of the café slamming the door behind her, causing the glass in the door to reverberate in its holdings. Cole sighed and stood up; he looked around the café and saw two or three people looking at him he raised his eyebrows at them and reached into his pocket. He put a few dollars on the table plus a tip and went out of the café after Paige. He saw her turn left up an alley and walked after her, his long legs quickly catching up to her.  
"Paige wait a minute let me explain" Cole called out, Paige continued walking going far back so her bright orbs couldn't be seen from the street "Damn it Paige just listen" he stopped where he was stood as he saw Paige spin around and face him.  
"No I won't 'just listen' Cole. You're meant to be dead, gone, never to return. What the hell are you doing here? How many demons and mortals did you kill to return to your pathetic existence this time?" She walked a few steps towards him, her heels echoing in the deserted alleyway, apart from the two enemies staring at each other.  
"I didn't kill anyone" he protested, Paige smirked at him and looked at him. She was shocked at his appearance, he was older but better looking; his clothes were smart and presentable and his hair though was still the same.  
"So how come your back? Did some demon give you powers?" She folded her arms; they were close together too close for Paige's liking. Cole shook his head and put his hands in his pockets, he looked almost innocent.  
"If I had demonic powers why would the elders send you to protect me?" He asked her, Paige eyed him confused.  
"You're my charge?" Cole nodded to her question and let a lame smile cross over his lips, Paige almost let out a shocked laugh but instead she took a step back "How?" Cole sighed and pulled his hands out of his pockets and looked at them, he had finally taken off his and Phoebe's wedding ring but he kept it in his pocket "Well?"  
"When you killed me all that time ago, I went to limbo. I could see Phoebe, you, Piper, Leo, Chris and Wyatt but I couldn't contact you. That was my punishment for what I had done in my life, but after I helped Piper the Elders must have decided I had some potential and sent me back as a mortal. Without the charmed ones behind me though I needed some help and I guess they chose you to be my whitelighter" Cole explained slowly, Paige looked dumbfounded but shock came over her face and she narrowed her eyes at him,  
"What do you mean you helped Piper?" She fired at him, the burning hatred in her eyes was not leaving and Cole knew she had every right to hate him.  
"That time with the thorn demons, I was the one behind it" He answered, he lowered his eyebrows "Did Piper not tell you?" Paige raised an eyebrow  
"Obviously not…" She trailed off "If that was you then prove it" She wasn't going to let Cole back into her life, not after everything she wanted to catch him out, prove him wrong so he would leave them alone, Cole took a deep breath.  
"The reason I did it was for Piper and Leo to be together, they belong together their love cannot be broken, unlike mine and Phoebe's." He looked down obviously hurt by what he had said, but he knew the words he had spoken where the truth, he paused before continuing "I convinced Piper to die so Leo would feel her and come back to her" Paige stared at him in disbelief this couldn't be true, she knew his was capable of lying but if it was a lie how did he know about it? There had to be some truth behind it. "The real reason I did it was so that Phoebe could believe in love again, I sent Drake to prove love still exists and he helped her, which is all I ever wanted, even if it meant she fell in love with him" Paige rubbed her temples, this was giving her a headache. Cole watched her; he could see why Henry had fallen for her. She had so many good qualities which she played on, but then again she had so many not so good, one which included she hated him. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully, Paige cast her gaze up to Cole the hatred in her eyes almost gone.  
"Okay?" she laughed "The one man in this world I hate more than anyone has come back telling me he is good and a mortal and to top it all off I'm his whitelighter. No Cole, the answer to your question is I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all" She sat down on one of the crates that stood beside a wall, she put her hands in her lap and looked at the damp floor, "Why me?" She mumbled bitterly "I'm not in the mood for all this right now" Cole looked at her, he couldn't understand why he had hated her so much in their past. Yeah, she had tried to split him and Phoebe up, but she was right. He was worthless back then, he didn't deserve to even be hated by her and yet he still stuck around. If he didn't then maybe this meeting wouldn't have happened and maybe he and Phoebe could be civil if nothing more. _Everything happens for a reason _he thought bitterly. He knew it would be nothing more, he saw Coop and her and decided to move on, she was happy, more than happy. Coop gave her everything he couldn't and she deserved that. He broke his train of thought and walked towards Paige gingerly and sat on a blue crate next to her,  
"I know this hasn't come at the right time with Henry leaving and…" he stopped as Paige flashed look, that if looks could kill he would be pushing up the roses right now.  
"You have no right what-so-ever to talk about that" She hissed "What makes you even think I want to be your whitelighter? I hate you. I was glad when you died, and I was happy in the knowledge that you were never coming back. Why did you have to ruin it? Why?" Cole couldn't look at her, her words stung deep; he was a different person now. He didn't have powers and he didn't want to hurt her, but everything he had done to her buried itself inside her and fueled her anger. Paige saw a flash of hurt in his eyes as he looked away, and for a second felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach., which quickly left when she realized who she was feeling bad for.  
"I'm sorry Paige. For everything, what I did to you, what I did to your sisters. I wish I could turn back time, I wish you would forgive me but it's obvious you wont ever" he sighed, Paige felt an uncomfortable silence coming on and shifted where she was sat. "Guess the elders thought it would be good for you to be my whitelighter with our past knowledge of each other, seems they were wrong though"  
"Obviously" She said bluntly she wasn't going to let him guilt her into anything. Cole stood up and put a hand at the back of his head, unsure of how to reply to that. He looked up the wall pretending to find something interesting, if Paige wanted to leave then fine but he wouldn't be the one who turned around and said he didn't try. He wanted so badly to prove he was done with his past and he wanted to try again.  
"Paige can't we put what happened behind us? I'm not that demon anymore. I'm not even a demon" he let his hand fall beside him and cast his eyes to her, Paige looked up at him meeting his gaze  
"What are you then?" She asked getting up in front of him, Cole swallowed hard.  
"A mortal that's all. A 30 year old mortal who knows about magic and needs help adjusting" He said putting his hands on his hips, Paige smiled. Her first genuine smile since she found out it was Cole she was meeting. For a start he looked ridiculous with his hands like that and secondly his comment amused her almost as much as his stance.  
"30 years old?" She questioned, Cole felt the mood relax and took the opportunity to try and get on Paige's right side  
"33" He answered, Paige raised an eyebrow "35?" Paige shook her head, he looked 37 at least  
"Getting warmer though"  
"Fine 38" he smiled "To say I would be turning 120 or something soon I didn't do too bad for my looks" Paige couldn't help but laugh, she didn't want to but she was starting to see Cole in a different light. Usually it was him being the one who she felt like had the upper hand, but watching him almost beg proved to her he was trying to change even if hadn't. Cole saw his chance and moved closer to her"Look I'm not saying you should help me, or that you even have to, but I'd rather it was you than some other whitelighter" Paige cocked her head to the side and looked at him,  
"Why me? Why not some whitelighter who doesn't have a history with you?" Cole shrugged and pulled at his jacket which was open to the chilled breeze,  
"I trust you I suppose" He paused "Even if you don't trust me" Ah, so he was playing the trust card with her, guessing it would work. Surprised at her own reaction though it did work and Paige found herself nodding to his statement.  
"Well you never really proved to be trustworthy to me in the past Cole, or any of us for that matter" She admitted, Cole knew it was true but still couldn't help feeling sorry for himself that the only friend he could turn to was no-one else but himself. "I guess the elders wouldn't have done this if they didn't think it was worth it" Cole looked at her and smiled,  
"You're giving me a chance?" He asked hope in his voice, Paige nodded again but she wanted to set everything in place.  
"Just one, and everything is to be done on my terms. What I say goes" She told him, Cole agreed thankful he was getting the one chance  
"I know how to look after myself Paige, just spend the next few hours with me, tell me what I should and shouldn't do and all that crap then you can go back home and live your life I wont call you for anything. I'll stay away after this" Paige's glazed eyes looked at him, "You don't even have to tell your sisters" he regretted saying it, he wanted to see Phoebe again but he knew it wasn't worth the risk. If he saw her then he would fall in love all over again and probably end up ruining their lives once more.  
"Fine. I'll stay with you for the rest of the day then at least the elders can't complain. We'll go to yours if that's okay" Cole nodded "Good" Paige held out her hand but before Cole could grab hold of it she changed her mind and put it on his shoulder.  
"Aren't whitelighter's meant to hold their charges hands?" Cole questioned a slight smugness back in his voice. He was back to his usual self.  
"I really honestly dislike you" Paige muttered orbing out with him, ignoring the tempting smile on Cole's face.

**A.N **_Wheyhey I'm so good do me a favour and leavea review. Good or Bad, but if its bad yeh just don't say anything lol._


	2. Kiss of Fire

**A.N **_Aw people thanks for those reviews. Your reviews haven't shown on the site yet but they are still appreciated, especially those that helped me do this story better. This may be the last chapter. Thanks to: Baalsfire, foxfeildco, sn0zb0z, blueyes6, Allen Pitt, afw, danielle503, kagomite -pAiGe RoSe TuRnEr McGoWaN- (your names hard to type lol) _

**Disclaimer **_Huns, if I owned charmed I would be on a beach with a pina colada, not in a small room writing stories that comply with my twisted imagination._

**Chapter 2  
**_Kiss of Fire  
_

Paige flipped her phone down, after explaining to her sisters that her new 'charge' would take her into the night she resigned herself to realizing she would be here for a while, and they wouldn't be talking about whitelighter nonsense. Paige opened the drinks cabinet and saw it laced with various types of alcoholic beverages, being tee-total herself she sneered at the drinks and closed it before opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. She glanced up as she heard the running water come to an abrupt stop, she realized Cole must have finished his shower. _Finally_! They had been back for an hour and Cole had spent forty-five minutes of it upstairs. She made her way to the living room and sat down on the chocolate brown leather sofa, she looked around the room. It was very modern and very sheik. Paige heard footsteps on the stairs and turned her head, she knew it was Cole but what did it matter. He came into view, his hair spiked slightly but parts matted down; he was in a pair of casual jeans with a pale blue shirt. He buttoned up a few of the buttons and smiled at Paige; she gave him a weak smile back and turned around.

"How do you turn your television on?" She asked staring at the dark screen, Cole simply waved his hand Paige caught a glance of him doing it in the television screen and noted his disappointed look when nothing happened. "You know, it will take you a while to get used to being mortal" Cole shrugged and walked to the single seater and sat down in it, the chair made a 'whooshing' sound as he sat down

"Hate that noise" He grumbled, still annoyed that he wasn't powerful anymore. _'This is what the elders sent me here for'_ Paige realized _'To help him get over his powers of all things'_

"Cole having powers isn't the best thing in the world. I mean look where it's got me. I had a great boyfriend who knew about me being magic but it still didn't stop him moving. And then there was Kyle, he died because of magic and now is a whitelighter in god knows where. Glenn he married someone else and countless others." Paige sulked slightly "Being magical is good to help others, because it never helps you"

"You do realize you made yourself sound like a whore of something with all those men right?" Cole said dryly, Paige shot him a look "Not in a bad way. Obviously each man saw how great you were" He saved himself. Hopefully. Paige sighed and rolled her eyes leaning back in the couch,

"I know you miss your powers, but like I said there are better things out there. Like finding love, settling down, having kids and growing old. Wouldn't you rather have all that instead of power?" She asked unscrewing the top of the bottle of water, suddenly her mouth had become very dry Cole thought for a moment. Course he would love to have a family, what man wouldn't? He had to find the right woman though.

"Yeah but…" he started, he didn't know how to finish though "I've been a mortal for a few days, I'm still getting used to it. How can I find a woman when I still have to find myself?" Paige shrugged not quite comfortable with the conversation and moved in her chair, Cole noted her fidget and quickly changed topic, he watched her bring the bottle up to her lips "How are Chris and Wyatt?" Cole noted the smile that grew on Paige's face; it was obvious she loved being an aunt. With the right chance and opportune moment she would probably be a good mother too. He decided not to dwell on it and looked at Paige to answer, whose smile seemed to have faded and a wave of suspicion hit her.

"Why?" She asked, watching as Cole rolled his eyes "Hey. I said everything was to be done by my rules and if I think Wyatt and Chris are in danger from the likes of…"

"A mortal?" Cole finished for her cocking an eyebrow, Paige narrowed her eyes at him in an accusing way but Cole held his stare for a moment before looking away, not exactly sure why he did, something about her was making him feel different. Paige looked at him for a moment longer, taking in his physical appearance once again but before getting carried away with her thoughts of his charming good looks she got straight back on track,

"A mortal who wants his powers back. A mortal who knows all about magic. A mortal who knows that hurting Chris or Wyatt can become powerful again. A mortal called Cole" She folded her arms happy with her argument as Cole shook his head obviously worn out from the constant battle he had to fight with Paige. He was also out of things to reply to her since she had every reason to hate him.

"I was only asking" He resigned "I watched them for a while, obviously in a none perverted way, but I saw them grow from limbo and since I can't see them anymore I just wanted to know how they were." He lent on the side of the chair with his elbow and brought his fingers up to his mouth. Paige thought for a moment before she decided if he was up to anything then she had the upper-hand of knowing he was interested in the boys. The motions that followed almost copied Cole, she brought her hand up to her mouth and lent on the chair arm with her elbow as she re-crossed her legs.

"Wyatt has decided his powers kick ass, which they do, and Chris is copying everything Wyatt does. It's a normal household with children basically just include children orbing your shoes around before your big date" She smiled, Cole put his hand on his opposite arm in a folded motion, simply to see what Paige did but she didn't copy. Slightly disappointed for a reason he couldn't figure out he gave a small smile back to her.

"Good" was the simple reply causing Paige to nod in return. The awkward silence that followed was only broken by the occasional moving of bodies that shifted in their seats or the random sigh one of them would exhale. Paige glanced at the clock, it had only been a matter of five minutes but the tension in the room made it almost unbearable. Becoming bored and restless Paige stood up quickly causing Coles piecing blue eyes to look at her, suddenly she became aware he could see her and in a way she wanted to look better than she already did, quickly she became more nervous and swallowed.

"What music do you have?" She asked, playing with her nails. Cole shrugged,

"Not sure, probably jazz as it's my favorite and I told the elders that" He replied, he let his eyes scan over Paige's body but made sure she couldn't see he was basically checking her out.

"Yeah I know" She replied briskly before walking over to the light brown cabinet and opening it, to find nothing on the shelves, Cole smiled to himself

"Other cabinet, second shelf. How did you know I like jazz? Spying on me before you killed me?" He quickly regretted saying what he did as he saw Paige stiffen before opening the next cupboard. She obviously felt some guilt, but he brushed it off "I mean…"

"No actually" Paige interrupted him and opened the door peering into its contents and taking out a CD her brown eyes looking at it, she turned her lip up at the title and placed it back before running a slender finger over the spines of the CD's before settling on one with a blue cover "I looked in the book of shadows and your little entry is still there" She turned to Cole who was watching her movements carefully, full of interest. The nerves that before she had managed to settle resurfaced and she was sure Cole could see it with the smile he wore on his face. "W-What's this then? The CD I mean, who is it?" Cole, for the second time in a matter of minutes, shrugged.

"Leave the psychic stuff to your big sister. Put it in the CD player and I'll tell you" Paige swiftly did what Cole said, forgetting momentarily about the 'her rules no arguments' conversation, and placed the disc into the player and pressed play. _Kiss of Fire _came out of the speakers "Louis Armstrong" Cole quickly said after the first two lines. Paige, realizing this wasn't her taste in music strode back to the cabinet to search for more songs,

"That's sad, you need better sounding music" She stated, sighing when she saw nothing of her particular taste. She turned round and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Cole was stood up and close to her, so close in fact she could smell his aftershave. _Good taste _she thought slyly.

"Louis Armstrong is not 'Sad' Paige, he's a genius, you can't find better in my opinion" Paige smiled, amused by Cole's apparent respect for music

"Your opinion isn't all that there is in this world" She countered, careful to show she wasn't influenced by the closeness of the two of them "There's other people in this world besides you" She brushed past him so she wasn't as close. Cole turned his head and watched her.

"Yeah I've noticed that" He replied turning his full body towards her, Paige quickly folded her arms. She wasn't afraid of Cole, but she had an overwhelming urge that she cared what he thought of her. He took a step towards her; Paige flinched slightly but took no action to move away from him once again their bodies were close. "I'm just saying I think he's amazing" Paige nodded licking her lips before letting her teeth bite down on her bottom one gently. Why couldn't she move away from him? Cole looked at her, the way her eyes looked everywhere else and the way she seemed nervous. He could relate.

"Okay" Paige replied, her voice husky almost like a whisper. She watched his lips, his body…his eyes. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, confused by all the butterflies that swarmed around inside. Cole, also caught in the moment of the close bodies, lowered his head slowly giving Paige time to move if she wanted. As he thought Paige pulled her head away from his and eyed him suspiciously. He swallowed hard before smiling fakely, such an obvious fake smile.

"And there was me thinking I could take advantage of that situation" he joked, a total lie of course, Paige seemed to be in slow motion for a moment but snapped out of it and glared at Cole. He wished she wouldn't look at him like that it was full of hatred and it was all directed at him.

"Oh bite me Cole" she snapped making her way to the chair and picking up her bag. _Love to _Cole thought to himself as he walked towards her,

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." He watched her pulled her bag onto her shoulder violently, obviously upset.

"Shut up" She blinked quickly, aware of the sudden surge of tears that sprung to her eyes. She hated the idea someone would want to play games with her mind, she'd been there and done that. She felt Cole put his hand on her arm; instead of pulling away she turned to him, if she was a inch taller her lips would be almost parallel to his.

"I am I don't know what came over me Paige. I don't want you to hate me" He spoke slowly, each word dripping with the truth. Paige felt her breath becoming heavier, he had some sort of hold on her (and it wasn't his hand on her arm) Cole felt the same tension in the air, and knew he would try and kiss her again if she didn't go. "Paige, maybe you should go home now" Paige opened her mouth to reply but found herself unable to, Cole let go of her arm

"Why?" She looked into his eyes; she knew the answer and didn't wait for a reply. "Maybe I want to stay" Cole closed his eyes momentarily before deciding to risk it, lowering his head again slowly so she could move, as soon as she didn't Cole pressed his lips against hers. Butterflies went haywire in Paige's stomach as Cole's rough lips pushed against hers; she kissed back moving her hand to the back of his neck. Moments later Paige pulled away and looked at him "I defiantly want to stay"

**AN **_Bada-boosh I updated for those reviewers who wanted me to. Next chapter will most likely be last, and if not this will be a very slow updating story. Either way review please lol, you know what to do._


	3. All in the timing

**AN **_Okay so yeah here's another chapter people thanks to all those who want this to continue. _

**Disclaimer **_Oh sod off… _

Chapter 3  
_All in the timing. _

His lips glided. Her hands trailed. As Cole Turner pushed the young whitelighter against the wall Paige Matthews could hardly contain her excitement. She moaned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss, never in her life had the small brunette felt so wanted and alive before. Cole's rough hands almost tore at the top she was wearing but he gently let his hands fall under the top and rub against her smooth skin, giving Paige a surge of unexpected goosebumps to run throughout her body. He pulled away first, his breathing out of sync, and his eyes burning with a red hot passion.  
"We shouldn't do this" He told her huskily, his lips only centimetres away from hers, Paige still had her eyes closed, she felt his warm breath on her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at him, for a split second she wished she was an outsider looking in. It almost looked uneven, Cole's large frame pushed up against the much smaller on of Paige, their faces a rose colour breathing deeply from the intense passion that drove them both to have knocked over three picture frames and a vase. Paige ran her hands slowly up his chest, teasing him

"I know" She replied, it sounded more like a confession than a statement.

"You're my whitelighter Paige" he said, trying to grab excuses from thin air "You're supposed to protect me from things and I'm not talking safe sex here" Paige smiled, her turned up less glossy lips brightening up her face.

"Protect you from what?" She asked, her fingers playing with the collar on his shirt. Before Cole could reply a dark figure flamed in behind him, Paige's curious eyes followed the unusual sighting and a gasp rose in her throat. Cole studied her expression for a second  
before turning around himself and stared directly into the face of 'the source'.

"Welcome back Cole" The new source formed a fireball in the palm of his large pale hand "Glad to see you're so busy but I really think we need to talk" He quickly waved his other hand which caused a force to pull Cole away from Paige and a large invisible cage to prevent Paige from going anywhere. Cole eyes darted to Paige, who was stood confused why she couldn't orb or move.

"What do you want?" Cole asked inching away, now he was mortal and didn't have powers to protect him he had to be more careful when dealing with upper level demons or any demons what so ever. The source stood in a cocky pose; he almost looked relaxed and unchallenged, he played with the fireball for a moment before putting it out and setting his cold eyes upon Cole

"_We _want you back" He replied darkly "The underworld needs as many demons as possible and you were one of our best until you were turned by that Halliwell witch" Cole narrowed his eyes, him and Phoebe were over but that didn't stop him loving Phoebe. Paige caught Cole's hurt glance and felt a sudden jealousy creep within her, how couldn't she have seen past the outer exterior? Cole was still in love with Phoebe and took no interest in the youngest Halliwell.

"Leave her out of this" Cole spoke clearly but continued with his the thing what was on his mind at the time "We?" Cole asked intrigued, at the moment there was only him, Paige and the source in the room and only one of those people wanted to turn him back evil again. On cue two large looking demons shimmered in either side of the Source causing Cole to glance over at Paige in alarm. _Fuck _she cursed _whitelighter time _concentrating hard she tried to orb out of her invisible shield, failing she sighed heavily and watched as the two demons walked towards Cole.

"Run Cole" She shouted, it was obvious but Cole stood frozen, out of fear or sheer stubbornness she didn't know. _Dammit _she thought _Move _she continued to watch the scene as the two demons grabbed Cole with each arm and pulled him back onto the couch forcefully so he couldn't move. With panic in her voice she looked up at the ceiling "Leo" she shouted, she noted the demons looked over at her and came to the conclusion if they could here her then so could Leo, if not then it might scare the demons away for a while longer. "Leo get your ass here and bring my sisters I need you" She called. Cole watched the panicked expressions on the demons faces as they turned to the source.

"What should we do sir?" The darker one asked; his voice on the verge of fear. The source looked perplexed for a moment one thing he didn't need was the Charmed Ones to be together in one room, what he needed was to see Cole on his own to give back the powers he lost, and restore the evil side of him. He had only just mastered his powers and he wasn't too sure if Paige was capable of contacting her whitelighter brother-in-law from where she stood. The source seemed to consider his options for a moment, but as he studied Paige's face and realised the situation could be dangerous to him he flamed out without a further word, followed by the two other demons, and releasing the invisible hold on Paige. A few moments passed before either of them moved, it was quiet and Paige was mildly relived when nobody orbed in.

"Are you okay?" The question came from both of their mouths at the same time which caused them both to let out a nervous laugh, Cole nodded and looked at her

"You first" Paige smiled at him and made her way to the couch, sitting on the comfortable cushions that lined it Cole watched her, he figured she wanted to forget about the earlier incident between them since she mentioned nothing.

"I'm fine, a little worried you're being targeted by the source again but other than that I'm fine, and you?" She asked, it was true she was worried in the past she would have blown it off saying he deserved everything that was coming to him, but now she was genuinely worried about him. Cole sighed slightly, he didn't know whether it was from exhaustion of thinking about the source being after him or the fact Paige cared.

"I'm alright, I've had better days but this had some perks" He told her automatically, he glanced at her as he said it. Paige understood fully what he was implying but shrugged it off and stood up

"If you say so" She replied as her eyes scanned the room, a deep blush crept onto her cheeks as she saw the 'damage' her and Cole had done only moments ago. Cole followed her gaze and let a small smile creep onto his face,

"What are we going to do now then? About the source I mean" Paige turned her head slowly back to Cole, her face expressionless for a moment as though she didn't know what to say "Are you going to tell your sisters?" He stood up in front of her, his taller figure causing her to cock her head upwards

"I don't know. I mean Phoebe might not be as helpful as I'm being" She told him, folding her arms

"She wouldn't be as hands on either" he joked causing Paige to bite down on her bottom lip and look at him

"That was…you know that…the whole kiss thing…it was" Paige faltered over her words, she didn't want to come outright and say it was the best kiss she had experienced in a long time but she didn't want to lie either. Cole watched slightly amused by Paige and her struggle at what to say, he decided he should step in before she made a complete ass of herself.

"It was great Paige, you kiss better than I actually thought you would to be honest…but really I don't think this thing, me and you, I don't think anything would come of it. You're my whitelighter and right now I think the best thing for you to do is protect me from the source, I'll leave it to you if you're going to tell your sisters" He told her, Paige nodded in silent agreement ignoring the nagging voice at the back of her head that was urging her to kiss Cole again.

"I'll go now I wont be long" She answered, she moved closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before orbing out quickly so she didn't get caught in the moment again. Cole watched her orb away and let out a defeated sigh,

"Bye Paige"

**AN **_Okay so its like really, really short but I do have an excuse…I…will think of one soon, anyway that informed ya'll bout stuff so I shall write next chapter next month lol. Review and I'll give you a prize of an internet hug hehe. Bye. _


	4. Alone

**AN **_Got bored, wrote this, ate apple pie, drank some coke, please review. Seen as I haven't updated my other story I naturally had to write this. Stupid but fun. _

**Disclaimer **_If I owned charmed Cole would be alive and that daft cow Billie would have never taken Leo's place on the cheque list.  
_

**Chapter 4.**  
Alone

Paige orbed into the manor living room, her eyes scanning the scene in front of her. There were two half filled – more like empty – wine glasses on the table, next to it was a small rose in a clear vase and scattered over the table were various chocolates. She was glad no-one was in the living room at the moment she needed to think.

Think?

What was there to think about? Oh yeah the crap situation she was stuck in. It was way too messed up for her to even comprehend, on one hand Cole Turner a mortal enemy of the family _mortal being the emphasised word _was in trouble, demons were after him and he had no means of looking after himself. On the other hand she had the power of three behind her which could kick any demons ass into outer space and back again for round two.

Then again…

If her sisters found out about her kiss with Cole she could only wish they went easy on her and sent her into space. It would make her less likely to have the urge to orb back to his place and have him over the mahogany table that stood in the kitchen. _Oh be quiet you whore _Paige's inner voice told her sternly _Cole Turner does not want you on a table, in a bed or in any other location. Now Phoebe on the other hand he would willingly take. _Paige hated her conscience, it always spoke the truth. Which genuinely sucked because she disagreed with it usually, causing her to have mini battles in her head. Which gave her headaches, which also sucked. Paige sighed heavily and slumped onto the couch, pulling a face

"What the…?" she stood up fast and rolled her eyes as she saw a wine bottle on the couch, in her thinking mode she hadn't seen it and had sat straight onto it. She picked it up and placed it on the table in front of her absentmindedly; her train of thought was not on the right path. She came home to try and find a way to help Cole, instead she found herself thinking plainly of Cole and the passion they shared just hours earlier.

"_I want to stay Cole" She had said,_

"_Then prove your statement" Was his reply, simple words but so sexy. In her eyes anyway. She had started the second kiss, making it passionate as soon as their lips met, he never resisted, never pulled away and Paige never complained. He was the one though, who let his hands wander and make their way over her curves. Not once did he pull away to say no, and he was the one who pulled her hard up against him, so close that no light could be seen between the bodies. _

_Yes _Paige thought to herself _if Cole was totally bothered about Phoebe he would have pulled away, but the look. _Paige shook her head _that goddamned look he had in his eyes when Phoebes name was mentioned. It held hurt, pain and love. Dammit this was too complicated. _She reached out and picked up the wine glass, it had been so long since she had drank anything remotely alcoholic, She moved the glass in her hand watching the liquid move behind the clear material. There was only a bit left, it wouldn't do any harm to just drink a small bit; she raised it to her lips slowly,

"Paige what are you doing home?" She heard Piper's voice behind her "Did you fall out with your charge already?" She smiled and walked towards her baby-sister only noticing the glass in her hand when she moved to the side of the couch, Paige looked up at Piper innocently and smiled placing the glass down on the table and crossing her legs,

"I wasn't going to drink any…I was just distracted and randomly picked something up" she explained, _And I needed a drink to get Cole's body out of my head _Piper didn't look fully convinced but she knew better than to act like a mother figure to her sisters she sat down on the arm of the couch and gave Paige a small smile,

"So who's your charge then?" She asked

"No-one you know" Paige answered quickly, almost too quickly. Piper gave her a confused look and cocked an eyebrow,

"I didn't think it would be anyone I know" The eldest said looking at Paige, "Is anything wrong?" Paige sighed what wasn't wrong? She decided in this moment she had to keep Cole a secret and help him alone or tell her sisters, get an ultimatum and not help him at all. She preferred the first option.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. My charge has some upper level demons after him and I need to find a way to protect him" She answered covering it up, she got up from where she was sat on put a hand on Pipers arm "It's fine" She could see Piper thinking of a way she could help, even if it wasn't to do with the 'Charmed Ones' necessarily,

"Make him some potions and take a few crystals" she said "I'll help you get some tonight so you can take them to him" Paige smiled, it was weird how Piper would come to the rescue of Cole so quick when his name wasn't mentioned. If she knew it was the demon they all once trusted, apart from Paige, then she would have told her no and to stay away. Piper took Paige's hand and led her upstairs to the attic so that they could get some things together for her 'charge'.

Cole clicked the CD back into its case and looked around the room; he had tidied up a bit but he still couldn't get the image of Paige from his head. She had been so passionate but gentle, her soft skin still left its feeling on the tips of his fingers. _Women _he thought dryly as he placed the CD back in its holdings and picked up the glass of water he had poured for himself. Ever since Paige had left his mouth had become very dry, as though he was nervous about something. He knew what it was, he was nervous of the feelings he had inside, it wasn't anything like love it was more of a dull ache that made him want Paige.

But she was Phoebe's baby sister.

Phoebe

That name haunted him for such a long time, everytime that name left somebody's lips a burning desire flooded his heart. Then again if he was so much in love with Phoebe why was he having thoughts about Paige? Why was he wondering what Paige would sound like saying his name in bed? He took a long drink of the ice cold water and shook his head; whiskey would have been the better option to drink right now. Or rum, like in that movie, damn what was it called? It had that really famous actor in it Jeffery Depp or something, he wasn't into all the modern names of actors, and they didn't really appeal to his movie taste. _Pirates of the Caribbean _that's it, with that Kiera Knightly in it that was the only reason he had rented it, he didn't really watch most of it but that captain had drunk the brown liquid a lot.

"Why the hell am I thinking about Pirates of the frigging Caribbean?" He said aloud putting the glass down on the table,

"I don't know, why the hell are you talking to yourself?" Cole spun around and looked at Paige who was stood, leaning to one side in a cocky pose. One hand held a bag and the other a starbucks coffee. _How can she look so good holding a bag and a cup of pure caffeine? _

"Because I enjoy my own company" He quipped walking towards her, he saw her stance change so she was stood up straight. "Where are your sisters?" Paige put the bag on the floor,

"I haven't told them you're my charge. I told Piper you needed help without saying your name and she gave us some stuff from the attic so it'll keep you safe for a while and then I can find a way to help you and did you know that now you're a mortal these things will come in useful and you know what else?" Paige rushed through her sentence causing Cole to stare blankly at her "I'll tell you since your not answering, you have some crystals in here which will block out all evil but when your on the street wont help so if you want my cellphone number you can have it is that okay look I already have it on a piece of paper" she dove her hand into her pocket and handed him a small crumpled piece of paper which just made out her number, Cole took it and placed it in his pocket,

"Paige how many of them coffees have you had?" He asked taking another step towards her,

"What coffee? Oh this coffee? Two or three maybe four" She stood on the spot smiling but visibly _hyper _from caffeine,

"Right, maybe you should give that me" He said taking the container out of her hand and putting it on the table behind him, Paige moved close to him and pressed close against him as she tried to reach behind him to get the dark liquid,

"No I need that to stay awake if I'm going to be here all night" She protested,

"All night?" Cole almost seemed frightened by the proposal that Paige would be in his company all night, in his house, in his…no it wouldn't come to that. Right?

"Yeah, so anyway I'm going to put these crystals around the house okay? Cool" Without giving Cole a chance to answer she reached into the bag grabbing some crystals and orbed out, Cole watched the trail of orbs leave the room and sighed slightly to himself.

_How was he going to deal with this?_

He made his way to the couch, picking up the bag on the way and glancing inside at the potions which clinked as he put it on the arm of the couch, he picked on up and looked at it before putting it back in the bag and placing it once again onto the floor. Paige orbed back into the room obviously pleased with herself and visibly calmed down; she slumped down at the side of Cole who had also sat down. He glanced at Paige who suddenly found her shoes of delightful interest,

"Paige, do you think it's wise for you to stay here after…well the kiss?" Still interested in the small mark on her shoe Paige didn't answer. _No, because right now I want to jump on you and that would just not be professional _she thought to herself, letting out a gentle giggle at her own thoughts. Cole looked at her with a confused face but continued persisting "I mean nothing's going to happen now is it? And I mean I have potions and you have things to do" He didn't know why he was trying to get rid of her, part of him was telling him to make her leave it wasn't worth the hassle, another part was screaming at him to make her stay. _Why is lust so confusing? _Cole smiled, that's all this was a bit of lust, a _big _bit of lust. Okay so that was a lie, he wanted her bad. She finally glanced away from her shoes and looked at him her face literally centimetres away from his; it felt as though she had just swallowed a rock and the words she wanted to stay stood stubborn and wouldn't come out. _I think you're right that's all you have to say Paige _she thought to herself urging herself off with no avail at all _Say it, say he's fine…no not fine say he's really handsome in that shirt, NO say he's right, he's right, he's so not right _Paige opened her mouth to answer,

"Cole I want you" Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth; that was not meant to be said. Cole gave an expression like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing a number of times before he settled on closing it.

Now this was awkward.

Cole licked his lips and ran a finger through his dark hair, he watched Paige's red face turn away and without thinking he put a soft hand to her cheek, turning her head back to him.

"I want you too Paige, but your sisters…the elders…everything stands against it" he told her quietly, Paige blinked a few times.

"Cole, I'm not saying we _have _to I want to. Ever since that one kiss you've been stuck on my mind, and let me tell you I've never once had you on my mind like that before" Paige explained slowly, trying to make it sound less corny than it already did,  
"Same" Cole replied quietly, he looked into Paige's eyes as she leant closer to him _what are you doing, drop the ex-demon and back away from the couch Paige _without hesitation Cole took the situation immediately and kissed her passionately. After a few breathless moments Paige pulled away,

"I still hate you" She said, her breath scattered as she tried to regain it, Cole flashed her a smile in return

"I know" He said, standing up "Want to go…" He nodded towards the stairs, Paige quickly caught on and nodded as she let Cole lead her to his room.

**AN **_Oooooohness, I don't know why I'm ooohing but its fun. If you want to ooh leave a review. Hehe I rhymed. Im a poet and I didn't know it. Yeah Im going now._


	5. Betrayed

**AN **_I'm so very tired, so I wrote this chapter to save myself from going crazy from college work. It's really short but ahwell the story wasn't meant to be this long._

**Disclaimer **_Make me say it, go on, I dare you._

**Chapter 5  
****Betrayed**

"What was it like?" Paige's voice broke the silence that had surrounded the semi-lit room for the past ten minutes, her head was on Cole's chest and her hand lay next to her cheek, Cole traced the small of her back with his fingers as he tried to work out what she meant, it had been half-an-hour since they slept together, she couldn't be talking about that right? He smiled inwardly at the past few hours, after moving off of her the first time Paige had been breathless and it was kind of cute in his eyes, but the second time. Cole bit his lip. The second time she had made sure that she was going to take the lead. Paige sensed he didn't know what she meant and continued, "Dying, seeing people – or the person – you love but never being able to touch them, speak to them or generally be there with them?" Her voice brought Cole out of his graphic reverie, Paige waited for him to answer and felt Cole move slightly under her as he tried to find the right words of what to say, how could she ask him about Phoebe when he had just made love to her,

"It hurt a lot, more than dying" He felt Paige's soft hand stroking his chest as he spoke "I mean whenever I saw Phoebe cry, or get upset, it pissed me off so much I couldn't hold her or even communicate with her. I guess its fate though, like me helping Piper and becoming mortal and…" He was cut off as Paige's voice interrupted his,

"Sleeping with me?" Her voice was soft but pressing Cole smiled slightly at her comment; fate was nothing to do with them sleeping together. A mixture of lust, confusion and caffeine was the problem. It wasn't just a run of the mill thing either, after tearing Paige's top of he was worried how she would react but she had done the same thing to his shirt, the buttons popping off. Cole raised an eyebrow and laughed gently at the thought of so much passion in one room. Especially with Paige Matthews. How they even made it to the bed was beyond his imagination. To say she was short she certainly took what she wanted.

"Sleeping with you was definatly different" He replied after a short while, Paige kissed his chest gently and sat up pulling the sheets with her to cover herself from exposure. Not that it made any difference; he had seen every part of her at least once.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" She asked, moving some dark hair out of her face. She looked at Cole, his bare chest rising and falling as he breathed. She bit her lip in an attempt not to lower her head and kiss it once again,

"It felt good, I haven't felt that in a long time" He admitted, he looked slightly disheartened for a moment and she knew why, it was obvious. The last time he had felt anything was with Phoebe.

"You still love her don't you? After everything you still love my sister" She asked bluntly, Cole blinked and looked at her before giving a slight nod of the head,

"Always will, but not as much as I used to" He sat up and looked into her eyes, "Paige when I loved Phoebe I hated you. I've just slept with you, what does that tell you?" Paige looked back at him, so badly did she want to kiss him but she knew she had to call the whole thing off between them _He might not love Phoebe as much anymore but he doesn't love you either _her inner voice said _so what he slept with you, big deal! You've had a one night stand, or a few, before. Don't let this be any different._

"It tells me you're frustrated after three years of not getting any" She grinned, why could she never say what her conscience told her? _Because you want to go with your heart not your mind, and the fact he could break the headboard also has something to do with it._

"No, it means I think you Paige Matthews are gorgeous and funny and amazing in bed, and it also means I want to kiss you again" He put a hand on her pale cheek and lent forward slightly, so close their lips were touching but he didn't kiss her, he waited to see how she reacted, Paige moved her head to the side and bit her lip. She lent her cheek against his and cursed herself in her mind, she didn't want to do this but she couldn't be tempted again, she wouldn't.

"I should go" She whispered, closing her eyes she waited patiently for Cole to answer, but when he didn't she moved herself off of the bed,

"Stay with me" He placed a hand on her arm, his fingers wrapping around her delicate skin, "Admit it, there's something between us Paige" She didn't turn and let her eyes gaze at the curtain next to the bed, the window was open a slight crack causing the thin curtains to move now and again from the chill breeze. She sighed deeply, _course there was something, if there wasn't then I wouldn't have slept with you…twice_

"That's exactly the reason I have to go Cole, I'm scared what I'm feeling for you, I'm scared I'm going to fall for you and you're going to hurt me…" She kept her gaze towards the window for a paused moment longer, before turning her head to look him in the eyes. So full of confusion, hope and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, Cole opened his mouth to say something but Paige quickly ran her thumb over his bottom lip, "I'm scared I'll fall in love with you". Cole closed his eyes, whether it was from her touch of from what she had said he didn't know. Paige gave a weak smile, knowing he couldn't see and put a hand on his cheek which he instantly lent into.

"It's better to face your fears with someone who is afraid of the same thing" He whispered kissing her palm; he opened his eyes and looked at her. Watching as she bit her lip, he let her eyes study him for a moment, and finally after what seemed like forever she leant forward towards him,

"Tell me Mr. Turner what are you afraid of?" She asked quietly, her voice at a passionate low. Cole looked into her eyes, taking every bit of her in as he tried to figure out her motive.

"The same as you" he said truthfully. _Oh just go and tell her the truth why don't you? Lie your ass off Cole; if you do she'll leave. It's not what you want but it has to be done. _But he couldn't turn her away, he didn't want to. There was something about her that had never struck him before, mainly because he was blinded by his love for Phoebe he couldn't see what qualities other people had. Especially Paige. _Paige, why are you still here you've already done the deed with him, leave now and give the sheet back. _

"Then I should go, before this goes too far" She urged, Cole gave a resigned sigh, _she's bloody impossible _

"You don't have a top anymore though" Cole teased but Paige gave him a look which spoke 'Don't argue with me over this'

"I'll orb another from home or something" She replied stubbornly.

"Fine, you seemed to have made your mind up already" He moved onto his back and stared at the ceiling, Paige stood up and gathered her clothes together – a difficult task at finding them as they were scattered throughout the room. She caught a glance at her top in the floor and got a flashback on why this was so hard to leave him. Cole let his fingers play with the bed sheet, "I'm going to get dressed" she said, Cole glanced at her but didn't reply. He knew she was right, so much stood against them but there was something about her that made him want her more than just as a whitelighter. He watched her walk out of the room, and closed his eyes; he spent a moment like that before getting up and getting dressed. He walked past the bathroom and looked at the door, debating whether to tell her he was going outside he decided not to and made his way to the back garden. Everything was dark and there was a brisk chill in the air that made him shiver, it was good though he needed the fresh air to think. He sat on a white plastic chair and looked at the ground, his eyes only looking up in time to see the demon shimmer in. He stood up quickly knocking the chair to the ground with a clatter. _Oh shit _was all he could think, before he could even move the demon threw the potion at his chest where it smashed and the liquid soaked through his shirt into his skin. Cole dropped to his knees as he found it harder to breath, his vision became blurry coughing throatily he put his hands on the floor. After a few moments his breathing regained to normal and he looked at the demon,

"Welcome back" He said, his deep voice had a smug side to it a second later the demon shimmered away leaving Cole confused on his knees. Slowly he stood up and put his hand on his chest,

"What the hell was that?" he said aloud to nobody imparticular, carefully he walked back into the house and into the living room. He saw Paige walking down the stairs, her hair tied up from the mess it had been in before, she looked at him and gave a small smile before biting her lip, her new top was more revealing than the other one, a large neckline dropped giving Cole nothing to the imagination _what is she trying to do to me? _He moaned in his mind.

"Found you" She said, "I went into the bedroom and you weren't there. I just wanted to say goodbye" Cole closed his eyes, she was really going to go, he wanted to spend more time with her obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"Fine" He said coldly, Paige walked to him slowly he opened his eyes and he caught her movements causing him to swallow hard.

"Cole look, you have to understand. We both know nothing can come of this" Cole felt the anger increase, how could she say that? They hadn't even given it a go

"For god sake Paige, stop thinking of what others think and start doing what you want" He raised his hands in frustration; denial was wearing him thin, and the simple fact was he wanted to give this a go with Paige, whether it lasted a week or a year he didn't care. Paige bit down on her lower lip _he's right ya' know Paige, its worth giving it a go. And the sex isn't half bad either. Then again it would be too much hassle to even think of trying _

"I don't know" She said looking down, Cole turned his back to her this was getting way to repetitive, he clenched his hand and turned around quickly throwing his arm out for emphasis

"Paige Dammit" Suddenly her eyes widened and Cole looked as though he had seen a ghost. But a ghost it was not, in his outstretched hand was an energyball. Full, glowing brightly and very real.

_You goddamed, fucking liar _was the first thought to Paige's head as she stared at the energyball Cole held in his hand. Quickly Cole closed his hand and extinguished the power that he held; he looked at Paige who was looking at him, betrayal in her eyes.

"You've got powers. You lied to me!" Paige grabbed at Coles arm as the anger and embarrassment flooded her body. How could she have had been so stupid? Cole shook her off his arm and put a hand to his forehead,

"I didn't lie; a demon…outside. Paige they've set me up. They've given me powers back so that I'll go back to them" He pleaded. _Oh yeah bloody brilliant Cole, she's really going to believe that. It might be true but she hates you, why would she believe such crap like that? _Paige pursed her lips and let out a deep sigh,

"Get real Cole" She walked to where her shoes were and pulled them on, her hands shaking with confusion and to be honest being so pissed off with Cole.

"I am, Paige I didn't...don't want this" _Liar! Liar! Great big demonic, deceiving, good looking liar! _The voice in Paige's head was deafening and was drowning out the feeling in her heart that he was telling the truth. She stood up and gave Cole an icy stare which caused him to stop walking towards her; he looked back at her his brow furrowed in desperation.

"Stay out of my life from now on Cole" She said calmly as she ran her hands down her clothes to get rid of the creases,

"Paige please just listen…"

"I hate you" With the final three words that Paige said she orbed out leaving nothing but a downtrodden Cole behind, the orbs as she left highlighting the small tears of anger in the eyes of the demon.

**AN **_Ta-daaa! Done! Hope ya liked leave a review darls. I know it's really short but this wasn't meant to be a long story anyway. Its quality not quantity lol. _


	6. Sweet like chocolate

AN _Chapter 6 people, review it and be nice to me because you know you want to be. And the fact it makes me happy and giddy has absolutely nothing to do with it what so ever, though it helps. This is the last freaking time i re-upload this lol, it's the third time because my computer is spacked i decided. _

**Disclaimer** _Don't own it so sod off. _

_**Chapter 6  
Sweet like chocolate**_

The cold house seemed way to quiet at night. The sound of the grandfather clock in the other room chimed to inform the occupants that it was eleven o'clock. Paige gave it a glare. She was sat alone on the couch staring at a TV that wasn't on with a tub of ice-cream and a pen and paper. For the past hour she had sat there hoping to write a spell but in that hour she had produced nothing more than a few doodles and some lyrics from a song. She sighed and scooped another small spoon of the now soft ice cream into her mouth. It was a Friday night and she was sat alone in the house, why the hell wasn't she out with her sisters and their partners. Wait she knew why; because she would be the third, or fifth, wheel.

_I should have said yes_ she thought _casually as she circled the spoon in the small tub then at least I could have made out with a few men and that would have made it easier to get bloody Cole out of my head. But no, I had to decline and now I'm here trying to write a spell to forget about him with a freezing tub of ever melting ice cream on my knees thinking about someone I'm not even meant to be thinking about because thinking about him will bring back to many thoughts than not thinking about him._ She paused and looked around the room hoping nobody was there that could hear her thoughts, not that they would understand she didn't't usually she just went with it. She couldn't understand why she was thinking about him either, it had been four days since she had spoken to him and she had told the elders to call off all ties with him, which they did, but she had told them not to hurt him. Now she regretted that, because knowing he was still around was making the voice in the back of her head that was telling her to go see him, ever louder. Damn elders, the only time they ever listen to her is the time she's wrong she thought casually as she circled the spoon in the small tub. She paused and looked around the room hoping nobody was there that could hear her thoughts, not that they would understand she didn't't usually she just went with it. She couldn't't understand why she was thinking about him either, it had been four days since she had spoken to him and she had told the elders to call off all ties with him, which they did, but she had told them not to hurt him. Now she regretted that, because knowing he was still around was making the voice in the back of her head that was telling her to go see him, ever louder. Damn elders, the only time they ever listen to her is the time she's wrong.

She put the tub down on the table, and placed her notebook on top of it. Ice-cream was becoming repetitive now it was time for a change. _Coffee _she thought as she got up and started walking to the kitchen _either that or more ice-cream. Coffee it is! _Tiredly she walked to the coffee maker and filled it up, getting a cup down from the cupboards ready to use. She turned around and put her fingers to her temples, closing her eyes as she did so.

"You know tablets are best for a headache. Coffee generally makes people more awake" A male voice said tentively, Paige froze shaking her head repeatedly four or five times. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Cole who stood in front of the table with his arms folded; Paige looked up at the ceiling.

"Why in the name of all that is holy are you here?" She brought her gaze back to him and raised an eyebrow she could have swore she saw him flinch.

"I wanted to see you" He replied putting his hands on the table behind him, Paige once again rolled her eyes and turned around to the coffee maker in an effort to not look at him, because looking at him was much too tempting. She heard his footsteps come closer to her as he made his way to where she was stood,

"Just go Cole" She said, hiding the shake that was behind her voice. She felt his hands on her waist, she bit her lip pleading with herself to push him away but she was unable to. "Cole..." She trailed; the pressure of his large hands on her waist caused her to bite down harder on her lip,

"I've missed you" He breathed into her ear, his movements were slow giving her the opportunity to push him away, when she didn't he lowered his lips next to her neck. Paige closed her eyes _for crying out loud Paige do something; don't let him win you over with his pathetic attempts of seducing you. You might want it but you can't have it. _

"Cole don't…we can't" She put her hands on his in an effort to move them, but failed at that as he linked his fingers with hers.

"Why not?" He lips brushed the soft skin on her neck, sending a shiver throughout her small frame. She took a deep breath, and turned around causing him to pull away and look at her,

"Cole damn it I said don't" She was lost on what to say next, he looked at her intently with those piercing blue eyes "We can't you're a demon, I'm a whitelighter. Yeah if you were a mortal I would say yes but your not. You have your powers back, your back to your usual self and I can't…no I don't want to deal with that" she watched as Cole closed his eyes for a second before looking at the floor,

"I didn't want my powers back Paige but I have them now and I cant change that just like I cant change…you know what it doesn't matter" he shook his head and looked up at Paige, who stood with a confused face

"Can't change what?" he swallowed hard and looked at her, hoping his silent answer would tell her what he was thinking but obviously it didn't work. "Cole? Change what?" She continued to press him, his stare was making her feel as though _she _was the one on spot not him.

"Your coffees ready" he stated bluntly, Paige opened her mouth to argue with him but the clicking behind her told her to turn around. Obeying the coffee machine she turned around for a second to turn it off, when she turned back to face Cole he had gone,

"Damn him" she cursed going to the table and getting her jacket. _Leave him Paige, let him leave at least if he ever throws it back in your face you can tell him he was the one who left. Not you. _She hesitated for a moment thinking about what actions to take, "God, why do I have to be this involved?" she said ignoring the voice in her head and orbing out after him.

Cole narrowed his eyes behind the glass of alcohol that he had set in front of his lips as he heard the familiar sound of Paige orbing in. _She loves making my life hard doesn't she? _he quickly finished the liquid in the glass and gave a satisfied sigh as he placed it back down on the table. He heard her heels in the other room as she searched for him; casually he took out a cigar from the drawer in the cabinet beside him and slipped it into his mouth, he hadn't really smoked one of these in a long time but he needed it, plus it might even put Paige off. He took a pack of matches out also and lit the item in his mouth, he shook his wrist extinguishing the small flame and waited until Paige was near the door before exhaling, as he thought he heard her footsteps right outside the room,

"You don't give up do you?" he drawled out as he removed the cigar from his mouth and looked at it, a wave of disgust came over his face. _Why the hell did I start smoking these? They're horrible. _Paige eyes caught a glance of the smoke that was rising and rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore it she walked further into the room,

_"_I don't give up if I want something" she replied lamely as she walked, studying the room in a fake manner, Cole shot her a grin as she came into view,

"Does that mean you want me?" He asked cockily, there was never an end to his egotistical views about himself and the annoying ability to change a situation as casual as this into something completely different. Paige put on her most un-amused face, which looked as far from amused as could be and shook her head.

"No" _Yes _"I don't want you at all" _Liar _Paige was really starting to despise that little voice in her head. She watched as Cole took another drag from the cigar and used it as her leverage to start up new conversation. "You shouldn't smoke it's bad for you" she sat on the arm of the chair and looked at Cole. He attempted to look like he was enjoying it, but failed and placed it into the ashtray on the table,

"It might be bad for me but it's still good. After all, all the great things in life are bad for you" he gave her a wicked smile, all intentions lay in his eyes causing Paige to look at his mouth instead. "Take chocolate for example, its bad for you but it's bloody good and you can never get enough of it. Yet knowing how bad it is you still cant resist it" Paige knew the hidden meaning in what he was saying but chose to ignore it, Cole took the hint and decided it was easier to get to the point "Like having sex with me. It was amazing if I do say so myself, but it's bad for you, once again though you can't resist it" Paige gave a mock laugh as though all he said was lies,

"Bullshit, I can resist you" She folded her arms in a stubborn way and looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Then why are you still here?" He licked his lips and made his way over to her, instead of moving away like she planned to when he came close she stayed her ground and continued to look at him,

"Because" she had absolutely no idea how to reply to that, she hated it when he was right or knew the right thing to say to get her in a muddle like now,

"Because what?" he interrupted her, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. She hated being interrupted. _Because your so damn fine, and great in bed, and a fantastic kisser. But besides that there's nothing else keeping me here, except I want to tear that shirt off of your body. But I wont do that because I'm a good woman with sensible morals. Ha, course you are. _Paige put a hand on his arm,

"Because I want an answer to what you said before, about you can't change something. What was it?" Cole moved his arm,

"I can't change how I feel about you" _Oh shit, great job Cole. _He watched as Paige's mouth hung open for a second "I mean I don't love you or anything" He let out a laugh "I'm just saying I think we have a connection her or something" Paige was stumped on how to reply to that, instead she stood up slowly,

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and I'm going to…" Paige looked at him for a second and all aspects of common sense went out of the window as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. Cole gently put his hands on her waist as he returned her sudden attack off kisses, he deepened the kiss as Paige parted her mouth slightly against his and a quiet moan emitted from the back of her throat as he pushed her against the couch arm. _This is crazy _she thought as she sat on the arm of the couch _this is so out of line that its off the radar it can't happen _her breath became deeper as he ran his hand up her thigh and lent her back gently over the arm of the couch. Once his attention became distracted from her mouth he began kissing her neck gently, his hands running further up her body "I'm going to…after this I need…this whole - thing…Cole…" she closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he continued and began to work on removing her top. She moved a leg over him, pulling him closer to her, her movements caused Cole to pull away and look at her. Her eyes opened as she looked back, they twinkled under desire and her lips seemed swollen under the intense pressure they had faced.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" he asked quietly, his thumb stroking her stomach softly, Paige thought for a moment before pulling his head down gently, her lips close enough to touch his,

"Of course" She whispered kissing him.

"Where's Paige gone? She said she wasn't going out tonight at, and its 1 in the morning. She's not upstairs" Piper asked walking out of the kitchen, the worry on the eldest sisters face "There's no note in there, anything in here?" She looked at Phoebe who was taking the last bit of cookie that was on the table from earlier that was left,

"Nothing" she replied after swallowing her treat, Piper pulled a confused face and took out her small address book, "What are you doing?" Phoebe asked as she sat down and took her shoes off,

"Going to phone her" She told her, Phoebe nodded in approval

"I'm going to bed then night sis" She went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Coop's up there already and he gets grumpy if he has to wait" She laughed slightly as she walked upstairs as Piper rolled her eyes, she found Paige's number and dialed it putting the phone to her ear.

Paige moved off Cole breathing deeply, her mind was still dizzy but the smile on her face was plain to see. Cole bit his lip and tried to regain his normal breathing, as he looked at Paige. The moment was ruined before either of the could speak as Paige's phone rang on the floor, Cole rolled his eyes and put his arm over her as she reached for it,

"Why didn't you turn it off?" he whined, she looked at the display _home _it flashed brightly in the semi-lit room, she gave him a hard look and showed him the screen, and instantly he became quiet. Paige answered the phone, trying to sound less out of breath than she was.

"Hey Piper" she tried to keep her voice cheap and cheerful, but that was proving a problem since she had just slept with someone and it had taken her breath away.

"Hey, where are you? I was getting worried" Cole heard Paige's sisters voice down the phone and put his head on her shoulder _they're going to be like this for hours. _

"I'm fine, I just went to an old friends I got lonely_"_ She lied smoothly, her breath catching in her throat as Cole decided he was bored waiting already and began to kiss her shoulder, she tried to move him but he continued.

"Oh right. Are you okay you sound…distracted?" her eldest sister asked, her voice carrying a tone of worry to it. Paige gave a gasped moan as Cole kissed her stomach, smiling to himself

"I-I'm fine…I'm just…Can I call you back later Piper, I'm in the middle of something?" she bit her lip, hoping that it would help. Piper got the hint and nodded though she couldn't see down the phone,

"I'll see you tomorrow Paige, sleep well…or don't whatever" She quickly hung up and smiled to herself. Typical Paige back to her old tricks.

"Cole! I was on the phone" Cole lifted his head and looked at her, his grin back on his face

"It's not my fault you're my chocolate" he smiled lying back down next to her, without a reply Paige just smiled to herself and cuddled into Cole's broad chest, satisfied with the ego boost she closed her eyes and felt herself being held close by Cole's strong arms.

**AN **_It's all finished, well not all. About two more chapters left then it's all finished. Until then leave your reviews, tell me how you want to see this go if you want. I'll reply to you if I can, bye xx._


	7. Sunday morning awakenings

**AN **_Tis' chapter 7 you sexy people. I was in such a funky mood when I wrote this as you can tell because I sort of surprised myself with the depth and the description on the words and stuff (yeah that was descriptive "stuff") but anyway hope you like it, it's extremely short because I had no inspiration but I wanted to get this chapter and the chapter for my other story up in the same day so I'm not rushing them both while I'm doing my college stuff. Read on and review please. The song right at the very end is from My Immortal by Evanescence. _

**Disclaimer **_We've been over this…_

**Chapter 7**

**Sunday morning awakenings **

Cole's eyes wandered over Paige's sleeping frame for the fifth time in the hour that he had been awake. Her soft white skin seemed to go on forever and he found himself always wanting to run his fingers over it. His palm stroked her waist as Paige's sleeping form stayed still, she moved beneath his touch and he pulled his hand away like he hand been stung, wishing silently that his hands weren't that rough. He looked at them and fear they were to calloused and misused to be able to touch her body to be able to hold her gently and run his fingers through her hair. His eyes moved to her dark expanse of hair that matted the pillow beneath her head, it was a mess of curls and ringlets and looks terribly like melted chocolate so tempting and delicious. She moved and Cole shifted to give her room, her arm rose up and her fingers curled towards her palm, it was almost as if she was trying to reach the sky, slowly her arm resides back down and takes place on the pillow it was before. She's on her back now he head tilted towards him, her lips slightly parted, Cole smiled at the sight in front of him. She was like a painting, so fragile and worth so much that if anyone hurt her or made her feel unwanted he would have to respect her and protect her. Her small form moved once more as she began to wake and Cole almost cringed that such a small, pale item such as Paige herself could have caused him so much pain and bruising. She blocked him into a dark area of hate, which she made so true he believed it.

Casually she opened her eyes and met his, hers a mass of smudged eyeliner and mascara, his deep pools of blue she wanted to dive into. Cole sighed as she looked at him, quietly so she wouldn't hear, she swiveled onto her side and Cole felt a stab of fear as she looked slightly confused and concerned about her surroundings. Did she regret last night? Did she forget he was here? He looked into her eyes, looking past the dark lines of make-up that had once been so carefully applied and put on. Without doubt to anyone else she still looked beautiful. He watched her move closer to his frame, keeping the white linen sheet close to her chest, protecting her modesty. She plated a small, light kiss on his forehead, Cole closed his eyes. She was a different girl to what he once knew, before he saw her as independent, stubborn and worthless. Now he couldn't imagine what it would be like waking up this morning and not seeing her.

"Cole" She whispered gently as she laid back down, saying it with a sigh like she was scared he wouldn't be there that morning.

"Paige" he repeated, hoping to show that by saying her name she knew he was there to stay. "Morning"

Paige stretched her legs outwards and gave a delighted smile, remembering the night before. The way they connected and the passion that burnt like liquid fire within them. She blushed at the words she spoke that night, words she didn't even know she knew. But Cole made her feel free and open, making her almost like a bird that had flown for the first time. She turned her body to him and let her fingers run over his broad chest and wide tanned shoulders, her eyes watching her own fingers connect with his skin and trail over the darker colors of him. She stopped, and Cole watched her reaction as her thumb traced over a scar on his shoulder, she looked up at him and he was unable to resist her a moment longer. He gently fused his lips with hers and kissed her longingly, hoping the moment wouldn't end. Paige pulled away first and lent her head into his arm, once again running her small hand over the various scars that were on his chest. His shoulder, his chest and one on his stomach, all of them fitting for a demon. Her cold touch made him flinch, and she realized she was probably making him uncomfortable. She wanted to know how he got them though, she was never a pushy person but she felt like she knew him well enough for him to explain. He put his hand at the small of her back and opened his mouth to her unspoken question,

"Demons" His voice was deep, she put her hand on his shoulder and turned her head to him so she could see him,

"All of them?" He nodded and looked at her,

"All but one" he took her hand within his and trailed it down to the one on his stomach, "That's from a witch a few years ago. Somehow she had got hold of an athame, decided that she needed to kill a demon and I was that demon" Paige's fingers ran over the raised skin on his stomach, distinctively whiter than the rest of his tanned body, her eyes searched his arms for anymore before she looked at him once more,

"What happened to her?" She continued her search of his body with her fingers, causing him to shudder. Her touch always ignited something inside of him. He gave her a solemn look as she seemed to understand it straight away, "Oh" She moved her bed sheets to his waist so she could see better, she pushed her hands up past his chest and let them reside there for a moment before she pushed him back and moved herself on top of him, with her legs either side of him she had full control. A breath caught in Cole's throat at the sudden change in position and temperature, he let out a gasp of her name and managed to keep his eyes trained on her body above him.

"You're beautiful" He said, Paige could feel the tightening of her throat at Cole's words. All his compliments last night and now would mean nothing in a few hours when once more they had to pretend as though nothing had happened between them. She could see in his eyes that he was thinking the same as her but without any resistance he had said it, he had told her the truth. Last night he had spoken nothing but compliments, the occasional 'dirty talk' had come into the equation and Paige had shocked herself more than anyone else when she replied to it, apart from anything though he had whispered how great she was, and how beautiful and amazing she looked. His hands trailed up her arms and moved over her shoulders, she pondered for a moment on how to reply to him,

"You're sweet" She blinked a few time and cursed herself inside at the lame comeback she gave him, he didn't seem to mind though and pulled her closer on top of him, she moved slightly and put hands beside him keeping her weight slightly above him. Once more he pushed his lips against hers in a passionate rush, careful not to kiss to hard and bruise her lips, Paige closed her eyes and kissed back, shivering under the feel of Cole's hand running up her back and flowing through her hair like silk. He slowly let his tongue slip into her mouth, hesitant at the forwardness of his action. Paige returned the kiss though, to Cole's relief, he would have taking it hard if she pulled away a shot his ego to pieces. She pulled away tenderly and lent into him, in a sort of wayward hug, her head settling in the crook of his neck. For a few moments they stayed like that before Paige moved her hips against him, causing Coles eyes to snap open at the sudden movement. She hid her smile well into his shoulder, as she moved against him once more her lower half pushing against him in an invisible sexy dance. Cole shuddered out her name once more from his raw throat before Paige moved off of him, biting her lip in an innocent way. He glanced at her, a mischievous wink in his eyes before he threw an arm on either side of her preventing her from rolling away from him,

"Angels shouldn't tease in such a way" He smirked lowering his head towards her, his lips dangerously close to kissing hers,

"I never said I was a well behaved angel" She quipped, teasing his lips with hers for a few moments before pulling her arm up and resting it on his shoulder, he looked down at her hoping that just for the next few hours time would stop and he would be able to spend as long as he wanted with her. Paige seemed to read his thoughts and glanced at the alarm clock at the side of the bed. "I should go soon Cole" She seemed disappointed to say it,

"I know" he replied moving his lips to her neck and finding that certain spot beneath her ear-lobe that caused her to lose all sense of meaning and reason. She licked her lips and pushed herself towards him unconsciously, but he pulled away slowly causing a hard feeling in her stomach, "When you go, what do you want me to do? Forget about what happened between us last night, and that night before? I cant do that Paige, please don't make me do that" her eyes searched his and saw that his were flooded with hurt and disappointment and the reality of what they were to face. He held onto her waist, ready for the ride. Her fingers traced his face slowly, moving over his jaw line,

"Don't forget, just - Cole you know this means nothing between me and you, it's too hard" She smiled slightly at him, _that's not the only thing that's hard. _Paige rolled her eyes at her inner voice. Cole closed his eyes and kissed her fingers that were close to his mouth,

"I know" He repeated "I know, it's not that I don't understand. It's that I don't want you to go" he admitted, flicking his dark eyes open and finding himself lost within hers. She paused before finding the words to say,

"I have to" Carefully she got up from the bed and covered the room trying to find her clothes she had lost the night before, Cole watched her he had an urge to shout at her, to make her stay with him for a while longer but instead he let out a defeated sigh and watched her walk out of the room. He closed his eyes and let his head fall onto the large pillow behind him. His thoughts were flooded of memories from the night before, the feelings he had felt when she kissed his chest and stomach, the way she had held onto him and he made her feel wanted and loved.

_/ I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase /_

Paige looked into the mirror in the bathroom and cursed her reflection, why was everything that she ever wanted always out of reach and risked losing too much to have it. She grabbed the towel from the side and dabbed away the droplets of water that still remained from when she washed her face. Slowly she walked back into the bedroom and looked at Cole who was still laid on the bed, his head turned to the window looking out of it.

"I'm going now Cole, I'll speak to you soon" Her voice was soft and low, Cole turned his head to her and gave her a fake small smile.

"Bye" He said as happily as he could, he sighed slightly as he watched Paige check around the room for any item that belonged to her and then orb out. He closed his eyes once more, he had to forget her.

**AN **_There you have it chapter 7! Hope you like it please review so I know if you did or not. It's short yes I know but this whole story will have these short chapters since it wa sonly meant to be a 2 chapter one. _


	8. Unlikely hero

**AN **_This is chapter 8. Wow had to be a scientist to work that out. Anyway, read, criticize and leave a review please, it makes me happy. By the way thanks for the reviews, I didn't think I'd be on my 32nd review by the time I had gotten to chapter 8, not that I'm complaining. Thanks also to those who put me on their favorites and In the c2's, I went onto my stats thing yesterday so thanks for that people. The part of song that I used was, Snow Patrol - Make this go on forever. They have so many song which suit this couple. _

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Charmed, never have, never will and after the way season 8 panned out never want to. _

**Chapter 8  
Unlikely Hero**

It was a month later and Cole Turner sat on his large couch as he pulled his leather shoes on. Images floated in and out of his head of Paige, haunting him, willing him to go and take her like he had done all those nights ago. Like all the other times though, and there had been countless other times, Cole shook his head hoping to clear the picture of her body, her breasts, her hips and that smile, good god why did she have to have a perfect smile. _She needs to stop smiling_ he thought bitterly. Shaking his head didn't work though, nothing worked, nothing ever worked. He would wake up each morning and be flooded for a moment of bitterness as he looked to the empty side of the bed, silently wishing Paige's small frame would be laid there. Her chest slowly rising and falling to her breathing, her fingers holding onto the bed-sheets as she dreamt. He let out a deep sigh and looked at his polished shoes, even for a demon he was well groomed and tidy. Slowly he put his hands on the couch and stood up, why had it been so long since he had seen Paige? Wait, he knew why, it was because he was a wimp. He was too scared to go and see her in case she reacted badly, and now he had left it too long to even think about going. He eyes scanned to the side as he saw the end of a shimmer and the outline of a demon standing in front of him, without speaking Cole turned his full body towards him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We need you to come to the underworld Cole, we need a demon as powerful as you for the attack we are going to do" The demon spoke without greeting or enthusiasm, as though he was forced beyond his will to go and see Cole, his clothes were brown and tattered and his eyes were dark. Cole studied the demon and the situation for a moment, and under his eyes Cole could see a glint of fear. Now he was back, Cole was one of the most powerful demons again, and that caused some friction. Especially to those who wanted to take his place, just because he wasn't Belthazor anymore didn't mean he didn't know how to hurt people in the right ways. Afterall, he had been the source one, his mind wandered for a second thinking what it would have been like if it was Paige by his side, he shook his head Paige wasn't one to leave her family for evil, then again one of her biggest desires was to be able to use magic without fear of personal gain, and that's all demons ever did use it for. He took a step forward as he snapped out of his unrealistic thoughts and moved towards the shorter male in the room watching his reactions and noticing him stiffen slightly, he watched him beneath his eyelids but still didn't speak, "The attack is to take place today" he continued, standing his ground "At the Halliwell Manor" Cole felt his heart jump at the sound of Halliwell, they were planning to attack the sisters with Cole as their secret weapon. That would really get him into their good books, or Paige's if he was to be truly honest. Course Phoebe had a comfortable place in his heart but it was Paige who had opened him up to new realms of passion and desire. Unless -

"Sure, I'll do it. Shimmer in at two O'clock I'll come in after you. Tell the others, they wont plan on having a surprise attack…they never do." The demon bowed his head slightly at Cole,

"Good to have you back. You'll come in useful at defeating the sisters. Afterall you know them so well especially that Phoebe, you took extra care of her" Cole shot the demon a look which after a while caused him to look away "I'll inform the others" with that he shimmered out. Cole slowly turned and looked at himself in the mirror, he carefully straightened his jacket at the cuffs and smoothed it down at his chest. _This is going to be interesting._

---

Paige Matthews sat with her sisters at the table, Phoebe had a large newspaper covering her face and Piper was writing down a list of things they needed to buy. The only reason she was still there was because of the thoughts she kept having of Cole were making her dizzy with desire. She shouldn't be thinking those types of things at two in the afternoon, it was late night stuff. X-rated some would call it. She blushed slightly at her thoughts but before she could think anything else three large demon shimmered into the kitchen, each holding respectable sized weapons that could cause some damage.

"Phoebe! Piper!" The largest of the trio threw an athame at the now alert and ready sisters, Piper raised her hands quickly and froze the knife just millimeters away from Phoebes face. Phoebe looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and throwing it at the demon, catching his arm. The other two demons formed energy balls and proceeded to throw them at the sisters, Paige used her orbing power to throw the energy balls back without use as they blocked them,

"Where's Cole?" The second one growled as the sisters made their way to Paige, ready for her to orb them out. Paige's heart gave a small flutter at the sound of his name, and almost stopped when he shimmered in. She felt Phoebe clasp her hand tightly and Piper gasp loudly at the side of her,

"I'm right here" he drawled out, the three demon turned to face him but before either of them could do anything Cole struck two with an energy ball he was holding in each hand, he took an athame from his belt and thrust it into the third demons stomach, causing him to disappear into flames. Cole studied the floor where their were three marks where the demons once stood, in that moment he realized he felt nothing for them, he was back to his demonic self. He took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at the women in front of him, all staring at him in disbelief, two for very different reasons to the third. He looked at Paige who immediately looked away from him, embarrassed still at the thoughts of him she was having about him not five minutes ago.

"Cole…" Phoebe finally got out, her hand still holding onto Paige's "What are you doing here? We vanquished your sorry ass ages ago!" Cole was expecting this, and instead of letting it take a long time to explain like it had done with Paige he decided to cut to the chase then let them as whatever questions they had later.

"I - The elders brought me back after I helped your sister through something. I was a mortal for a while but then a demon gave me my powers back. I was planning on staying out of all your lives but things changed" he caught the glance Paige gave him but chose to ignore it and continued "A demon came to me earlier saying he was planning on killing you all, I thought I'd just help out. Your welcome" He muttered sarcastically, Phoebe shook her head in disbelief and watched his face to see if he was lying, her empathy powers could pick nothing up but the truth, and the distant feeling of wanting someone.

"What do you mean you helped my sister through something? Which sister?" Phoebe stared hard at him, hoping he was lying about something but he was obviously telling the truth. She didn't know why but she thought the situation would be easier to handle if he was lying, it was something she and her sisters had grown accustomed to.

"That would be me Pheebs" Piper said quietly causing Phoebe to snap her head round and look at her "I'm sorry I didn't tell you both but I thought if I did you'd get worried about him coming back and I didn't think he was going to. He helped me when that thorn demon attacked me remember? He made me connect with Leo again. He actually saved the power of three, he was good with me Phoebe. He wasn't evil." Piper seemed embarrassed at the thought of Cole being good but it seemed that she had accepted it all that time ago, especially when he hadn't come back trying to get something out of the situation. Phoebe looked at Paige confused about how quiet she was. She hated Cole, why was she accepting him just standing there?

"I can't believe this!" She looked at Cole, disbelieving the feeling of acceptance in her stomach. She knew that if he had helped Piper, and just saved them from demons then he must be good but she didn't know if she wanted to believe it. "I'm with someone now" She commented, hoping to get some reaction out of him, she was still in shock that he was stood in front of her. Cole took a long, deep breath and looked at the floor closing his eyes for a moment, before looking up at her. Paige felt almost jealous at the face he had was wearing, like he was hurt she was with someone else, she pursed her lips and looked at him,

"I know. Don't worry I've come to accept that we aren't ever going to be together, as much as I might love you, I've learnt to understand we just weren't meant to be" He watched as Phoebe moved away from her sisters and walked towards him, Paige had a sudden urge to jump on her sister and orb out with Cole. _Jealousy isn't an attractive trait Paige, and he isn't worth it._

"I need some time to get used to this" she spoke softly to Cole as if he was the only person in the room before walking out, Piper glanced around the room

"I'll go after her, Paige you coming?" Paige kept her gaze on Cole, to everyone else it looked as though she hated him from the bone, but to Cole he knew her whole face was filled with jealousy, disappointment and disgust that she hadn't heard from him in a month.

"You're better at these types of things Piper, I'm going out. I need to get out of here for a while" Piper quickly gave Paige's hand a squeeze before going out of the room to console and help Phoebe get used to the fact that Cole was around now. Cole took a few steps towards her but she put her hand up,  
_  
/Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could /  
_  
"You've got some nerve Cole" She spat bitterly, Cole looked confused for a moment before furrowing his brow _what the hell?_

"Me? You were the one who left before. I wanted you to stay, you give me too many signals Paige. One minute your all over me, or under me, and the next your giving me the cold shoulder and telling me we cant see each other. What the hell do you want me to do?" His voice was almost below a hushed whisper, so Phoebe and Piper couldn't hear. Paige stared at him, she hated it when he was right. It made her feel really small, smaller than what she already was compared to him. She opened her mouth to speak but Cole shimmered out before she could even think of the words to say, with a sigh she quickly orbed after him. She looked around where she was and noticed she was on a high hill, looking over San Francisco. She saw Cole near the edge looking at the view, the sky was clear the day was chilled and Paige wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way slowly towards Cole, her footsteps hardly making a sound on the wet grass.

"What are you doing up here?" She saw Cole turn his head to the side and heard him sigh, like he didn't want her up here with him.

"I wanted to think" He replied quickly and sternly hoping that his bitter tone would drive her away, but Paige as always was filled with stubbornness and she walked to the side of him, _fine _he though _if stubborn is the game then I'll play it too_ he didn't look at her as she moved beside him, her arm brushing against his. She resisted the feeling inside her to kiss him and fiddled with her top,

"About what?" She bit her lip as Cole looked at her, his eyes devouring her body and soul. _Dammit why do you have to be so good looking? This would be easier if you were ugly, or weren't so good in bed. _Paige tried to look away from him, slightly worried at how much she had started listening to her own thoughts.

_/All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong /_

"About you. As usual. I haven't been able to stop bloody thinking about you, it's driving me crazy" he licked his lips, "Why wont you leave my thoughts?" he watched her quizzically as she shrugged lightly, he blouse caving slightly at her cleavage, giving Cole a clear view of what he wanted. Cole rolled his eyes and looked at the view again, hoping it would distract him,

"Why wont you leave mine?" She bit her lip and watched him for a moment before looking at the floor when he didn't respond. She turned to walk away but was caught off guard when Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her back against his chest, she looked up at him, expectance in her hazel colored eyes. He lowered his head slowly, and kissed her passionately. There was something different about this kiss, it was filled with more hunger, more desire. Like he had been wanting it for such a long time but was never able to get it, and her, she kissed back like it would be her last kiss on earth. Her hands wandered his body, moving to the back of his neck and through his hair, his stayed on the small of her back pulling her hard against him, so she couldn't move away. Like he was scared that if he let go she would orb away again. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her, Paige still had her eyes closed and she licked her bottom lip slowly.

"Scared of what you'll see if you open your eyes?" He whispered, his voice scratchy and husky. Everything about him made her body tighten, including when he talked like that.

"No. I'm scared that was my imagination and when I open my eyes you'll be gone like a dream" She felt Cole put his hand on her cheek and she lent into it automatically, his thumb gently stroking her soft skin

_/The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything _  
_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love/  
_

"I'm not a dream as much as I wish I was I'm not. Why can't I stay away from you Paige?" his voice was still quiet, but it sounded sad. He was aching to be able to call her his own but he knew that everything stood against them and not only that, the fact he had just killed three demons it would be too dangerous to be with her. If anything or anyone hurt her, he wouldn't be able to live with the fact that it was his own stupid fault that it happened.

"Same reason I cant resist you" She told him, he looked at her, waiting for her to continue what she meant "I can't have you and that makes it more exciting to be with you. The thrill that we could be caught, and the fear that this is more than wrong, its forbidden" she looked at him, his eyes bore into hers. Fire burnt in the pool of her stomach, she wanted him right then and there. _Everything about this is so, so wrong _Paige thought _but if it is so wrong why can't I move? Why do I want to kiss him again? _She reached her hand up and gently stroked his bottom lip with her finger, he closed his eyes at her touch and kissed the top of her finger gently. _God does he have to be so gentle_

"Time to go" He said with a small smile on his lips, she nodded in agreement but didn't let go of him "Can I ask a question?" Paige opened her mouth "Apart from that one" he interjected, Paige let out a small laugh and hit his chest gently

"You know me too well" She whined playfully, Cole raised an eyebrow moving his hands and making small circles on her back, he felt her tighten under his touch. A sign she wanted him. He smiled at the thought,

"Well after sleeping with you three times I know you pretty well yeah" he watched Paige blush under his intense gaze. She bit her lip and waited for him to ask the question, "It's going to sound so stupid, but my hands…are they too rough?" Paige laughed gently at his question her shoulders shaking rhythmically as she found the humorous side to his question,

"No they are just perfect Cole" She lent her head on his chest, thinking about the way Coles hands wound there way around her body at night. Touching everywhere making sure she felt wanted all over and all night. He was like a master at what he did, making sure he didn't spend too long on one part of her body but he spent just the right amount of time to make her crave for him. "I don't want to go" She felt Cole's hold on her loosen

"Better for everyone if you do" She nodded at Cole's comment, once again he just had to be right. She inhaled his aftershave and held him tighter for a moment longer before pulling away from him.

"I know. I'll see you" He let go of her as she kissed his cheek and orbed away, Cole swallowed hard and looked at the floor picking up a stone he glanced at before throwing it angrily out into the distance,

"Dammit" he listened to the rock falling down the bottom somewhere, he shook his head tensing his jaw tightly. Why was it he could never do the right thing? Why couldn't he have held onto her, kissed her passionately and taken her back to his place? When he wasn't with her he was thinking about her all the time and sending her away was just making the situation worse because now he was going to lay awake at night thinking about what a jerk he had been. He put his hands into his pockets and looked up at the sky, watching as it darkened as though he controlled the weather with his emotions, he sighed and shimmered out. Back to his lonely home where all this started.

Paige orbed into her bedroom, she could hear Phoebe thanking Piper for all her advice in the next room and closed her eyes. She was torn and stretched between two of the things she wanted and cared for most. On one side were her sisters. They would always be there for her, always by her side. They would never leave her to be evil or go to the underworld or do anything to hurt her bur they couldn't give her the tender love that Cole gave her at nights. Cole would hold her close, making her feel safe and secure with him, and the sex wasn't half bad either. But Cole wasn't dependable, he couldn't always be around for her, especially now he was a demon again. Why the hell did the elders do this? _Everything happens for a reason_ she heard a voice say in her head, childish and repetitive, she liked it better when it was telling her to jump on Cole.

"Fuck reasoning" she said aloud looking up at the ceiling "I want Cole"

**AN **_Like? Hate? Tell me in a review people please, I love them. By the way, I have a few ideas on which way I want this story to go. I want it to go a different route to what 'The Angels Devil' did but if you can give me some input on what you would want to see then that would be cool and appreciated. Do it people, do it in a review! _


	9. Dancing in the dark

**AN **_Oh looky, looky! It's chapter 9 boys and girls and do you know what that means? It means you have another chance to leave me a review yay! Anyways people read on and tell me what you think, and then I can have a huge ego boost and write another chapter. I'll start it when I think I have a sufficient amount of reviews lol. I love using parts of songs now lol, this one is: Broken like an Angel by Crossfade._

**Disclaimer **_It's mine all mine (Cue evil laugh) well the story is, the characters aren't but don't burst my bubble it's mean. _

**Chapter 9**

**Dancing in the dark.**

_Paige bit her lip as Cole's lips left her soft stomach, tracing their way back up her body pausing ever so slightly to place a kiss between her breasts. He positioned himself on top of her and lowered his lips to hers once more in a feverish attack, she kissed back the feeling of his rough lips on her sending shivers down her spine and back up again causing her to become dizzy. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her, his eyes ablaze, she ran her hands down her back feeling the ripples of muscles under the roughened skin that lined it. "I don't want to wait any longer" She whispered, Cole flashed her his seductive grin and moved his lips to her neck -_

Paige sat up in bed with a gasp, her forehead damp with sweat. She glanced around the room and shot her hand to her breasts to find she was fully clothed. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, that had been the third dream that week that involved being intimate with Cole. She could feel his heavy body on top of hers, making sure not to hurt her small frame beneath him. She put her head in her hands and shook her head this was getting beyond a joke. Her dark hair surrounded her face and she could feel it tickling her cheek softly, for a second an image of Cole flew into her mind, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb as she lay falling asleep. Whoever thought that a demon could be so gentle, so caring, so passionate. _Maybe if I go and see him, just this once, if only to get him out of my system. No Paige! You and Cole both know you can't see each other, its already been a week since you saw him last. He's bound to work his way out of your system soon. _Paige forced herself to believe the words her mind were speaking but she knew they weren't true, because the more time she spent away from Cole the more she thought of him, and the more she thought of him the more she wanted him. Vicious cycle. She pushed the sheets off of herself, cursing at how they stuck to her body and how her short slip-dress had rode up. _Not that Cole would mind that if he was here. Oh for crying out loud Paige! _She moved off the bed, swinging her legs around and lifting herself up. She wiggled her hips and pulled the dark material down to above her knees and walked towards the door, hoping that a late night snack would help distract her from her thoughts. She put her hand on the door handle as she heard a noise behind her, closing her eyes she knew exactly who it was. His aftershave was the killer to figuring it out who the person behind her was.

_/She wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that  
He's satisfied to own her/_

"Cole go home" She twisted the door handle open to try and make a point but was caught off guard as she felt him move close behind her, putting one large, warm hand on her waist and using his other to prevent the door from opening. She could feel her muscles tightening under his touch and her heart miss more beats than she thought was safe. _Is it possible to die of desire? _Unsure if it was her imagination or not she put her hand on Cole's shaking hand, was he really shaking? She let go of the brass handle of the door slowly and let her hand fall to her side,

"Don't send me away" He told her quietly, Paige smiled slightly. No matter how quiet he tried to be his voice was too deep to keep noise down, making it all the more seductive. It was like treacle on a spoon, so thick and oozing but is dark and tempting all at the same time. Damn him. He moved his hand from where it was placed on the door and gently arranged it so it radiated heat on her hip, Paige bit her lip cursing herself once more for letting him get this far. _Why does he have to be so tempting? _she turned to him, his hands trailing around her body as she moved. She looked at him for a moment and realized he was reeling her in, instead she lent her head against his chest.

"What am I going to do with you Cole?" She moved her arms around him and closed her eyes, imagining every part of him beneath his clothing. A habit, she came to realize, she needed to quit. He was her drug and she knew it, he knew it and there was no antidote for her or him for that matter. Cole smiled, his fingers tracing small circles on the bottom of her back, forcing her to lean more against him,

"You could join me in bed" he suggested, Paige smiled at his comment but deep down she could feel herself considering it. She trailed her hands up his back, getting a flashback from her dream, it was going to happen anyway. Even if she sent him away now he would only come back. She sighed slightly, and opened her hazel eyes against his chest

"I don't think so Cole, not tonight" If her legs were long enough she would have kicked herself so hard at that comment. But they weren't. So she dealt with it. She felt Cole moving his hands moving lower, slowly inching up the thin material on her body. She quickly moved her own hands and slapped his arm, firmly but still soft enough to flirt. "Not tonight" She repeated, this time with a more serious tone in her voice. She looked at his and saw his face flood with disappointment, obviously embarrassed by it he looked away and moved his hands. Paige folded her arms in front of her and let her gaze wander over his body, now that her eyes had adjusted to the light she saw his clothes. A dark shirt, too tight on the chest area. Bad if he didn't want to be called gay, good for her viewing pleasure. He was also wearing a pair of dark trousers, probably black. They usually were. He moved away from her and put his hands into his pockets,

"I need you to get out of my system Paige. I can't ever stop thinking about you, everything about you. The way you walk, the way you eat, how you talk, how you sleep. Your smile, your eyes, your body. It's driving me to insanity, I need you" His voice was dripping with truth, but he put on a disgusted voice as he rolled off all the reasons why he was always thinking about the youngest sister. He looked at her, pleading with the blue of his eyes. "I'm not afraid to admit that I'm lost without you Paige. A few years ago I would have gladly let you walk out of my life and not cared one little bit but now…it's different. The way I feel about you is changing each day, and I don't know if its because I haven't been with a girl in ages but I like the feelings I'm having about you and I like -" Unable to finish his sentence he pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his strong arms around Paige as she pulled him closer and kissed him. _I am the most stupidest, idiotic, luckiest whitelighter that has ever been! _She told herself as she walked with Cole to her large bed. She moved herself around so she was sat on it, but Cole pulled her up again, hard against his body. She pulled back slightly, wondering what he was doing. He flashed her a smile a carefully took her slipdress off, once completing his mission he laid her, way too slowly, onto the bed lengthways. She watched as he moved on top of her, looking down at her, finality in his look.

"You don't need to ask if I'm sure Cole" She whispered, uncaring about everything around her. All that mattered was things seemed to be looking up for them. "Because I've been having the same feelings about you, as you have had for me" She put her hands on his chest as he considered what she said before lowering his lips to hers once more.

_/No time permits to open up  
When you've been hiding thoughts so strong  
She's been holding out for an angel to come along  
No reply from the sky  
But she just keeps looking up  
She just keeps looking up now/_

-----

Piper Halliwell was never good at being subtle, but this time she was doing quite well. She was laid with her husband in bed, looking through a catalogue. It was close to Christmas and Leo had insisted he wanted to get Piper something perfect, problem his idea of perfect was 100 miles away from hers. She kept skimming the book and stopping it on a certain page, then casually flicking it a few pages back and forth but always going back to it, where the gold bracelet lay. Leo, as usual though, kept looking at the wrong one. She rubbed her eyes in playful frustration and lay her hand on the page, her fingers just beneath the one she wanted. Finally it clicked with her husband which one she had her eyes on as he gently took the book from her and kissed the top of her head.

"I think I've found the perfect one hun" he smiled, Piper tucked her hand into his and linked her small fingers with his. _Took you long enough _she looked at him and smiled. She was so lucky to have found the perfect man for her, Leo was everything she hoped and dreamt for as a young girl and more if she was honest. He was practically perfect, he had his faults of course but that was what made him who he was. Together they had produced two amazing sons, and she knew she couldn't be happier. Gently, she kissed him on the lips. She felt him return it but before she could deepen it, she heard a noise from Paige's room. She pulled back confused and listened again, raising her eyebrow when she realized what it was. "Oh" was all Leo could manage as he heard it also. "Least she's having fun" Piper laughed slightly and kissed Leo again, this time more firmly. Paige wasn't going to be the only one in the house to have a good time.

_/She'll never know love's true potential  
Lost in the open wind  
To his impatience  
Never feeling they would fall apart  
She let her feelings grow  
To tears she'll never show now/_

------

Phoebe sat in bed smiling down at her sleeping husband Coop. Even though Cole was back everything was perfect, Cole hadn't come to win her heart again. He had actually said he understood why things didn't work between them. Slowly, and it was very slow, she was coming to terms with the idea that Cole might be back for good. She stroked Coops arm absentmindedly as she thought about the good times with Cole, all those times that she would never forget but never want to have again. Mainly because you couldn't have something good without something bad, and she knew all too well what the bad was. She just hoped Cole would find someone that was as perfect for him, as Coop was for her. _Not that he could, Coops everything I could ever want in a man. Even if he isn't as passionate as what Cole was he is still amazing. _She looked towards her door as she heard a hushed laugh come from Paige's room and rolled her eyes. At least she was getting some.

_/She wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that he  
He's satisfied to own her/_

A few hours later Paige lay within Cole's grasp, over the past three hours Paige hadn't thought about anything else but her and Cole, and everything that they were doing. She blushed for the fourth time that night and squirmed slightly beneath Coles arms.

"Will you stop moving" Cole groaned, he had one arm over Paige and a leg crossed with hers for good measure. "Get yourself comfortable and stay still. I just want to hold you like this for the rest of the night and morning, so get into a good place and stay there" Paige giggled, enjoying the fact she was being ordered around by a big, evil, cold -blooded demon to settle down and cuddle. She shifted onto her side and looked at Cole, watching him grumble at her movements again. _Typical women _he thought to himself as Paige moved again, this time her arm so she could stroke his hair, which had been matted down with sweat earlier in the night _they can't make anything simple. _

"I'm sorry" She said quietly, Cole grunted in response. He must be tired, after two times with a very energetic Paige he had been worn out, and her, for a while she didn't think she would ever be able to move again. He had tried for a third time but Paige had teased him and he gave up sulking. She blushed at the thought, _fifth time, _of her sisters hearing her through the thin walls of the manor, she had made sure not to say his name in case they did hear. That would be one compromising position she didn't want to find herself in, especially since the sheets were long ago thrown on the floor. And it had taken her several attempts to pull them back onto the bed as Cole decided he hadn't had enough of her. "Cole?" She asked, her fingers still entangled in Cole's hair _you need to get a haircut _she thought childishly.

"Uh-huh" He mumbled, his eyes still closed. He was breathing heavily, like he wanted to go to sleep but Paige kept waking him up. She felt him gently caressing her back with his hand, his fingers trailing to the bottom of her spine then back up again.

"Are we in a relationship now?" She kissed his forehead and laid her head down so that she was looking into his face, she wondered how anyone could look so masculine with their eyes closed. "I mean -"

"I hope we are" he shifted slightly, his naked body pressing into hers. Paige bit her lip and nodded,

"Me too" She closed her eyes, and tried to stop moving so she wouldn't annoy Cole. She would leave that until tomorrow. "What about my sisters? They need to know, I've kept you a secret for so long, they deserve to know" Cole opened his eyes and looked at her, all her features so delicate.

"Tomorrow" he said simply, meaning that they would tell them tomorrow. He rested his head into a better position on the pillow and watched her. Not that she was doing much.

"What if they don't like it?" She asked with a sigh, opening her eyes and looking straight into his. Cole pursed his lips slightly, trying to think of what to say to relax her.

"Don't worry yourself about it" He said, a smile playing on his lips. "Now go to sleep baby, I don't know about you but I'm really tired" She nodded and kissed his cheek gently, hiding back the yawn that was creeping its way up her throat. Determined to stay awake longer than Cole she opened her eyes and gently, almost invisibly placed a kiss on his chest, but as light as it was she felt Cole move as he felt it. She smiled at his reaction and continued her trail of kisses down to his stomach. She felt his muscles tighten and watched his hands grasp onto the sheets. _Stomach and chest is his weak spot, not too hard to figure that out_ she put her hand on his leg,

"Paige what are you trying to do to me here?" She almost grinned widely at they way his voice was so stretched and forced, she wanted to move on top of him and have him once more. Not that she could her muscles were still stiff and tight not that she was complaining. She slowly, teasingly moved her way back up his body letting her lips crash on his for a brief moment before lying next to him once more.

"Don't worry yourself about it" She smiled. Cole bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a laugh, if only to prove Paige wasn't funny and he wanted to sleep. He felt Paige's small hand on his broad chest, her hair tickling his skin as she moved her head. Deliberately like before Cole put his arm around her, and threw his leg over hers to stop her from moving which only caused Paige to cuddle further into him holding back a small laugh. "Cole?"

"What?" His voice was gruff. _You're grumpy when your tired. _She circled his chest with her finger as she built up the courage to say what she wanted,

"Do you love me?" …_Yes…_Cole sighed and let his hand stroke her back as he found the words to string his answer together. He could never lie to Paige, then again he didn't want to let her down. Love was too much of a strong word to say to a person, a relationship wasn't built on love it was built on trust, and he had a lot of that for Paige but love? He cared for her deeply, and he couldn't go more than three hours without thinking about her…

"Shut up and go to sleep. And stop moving" He told her, Paige smiled half-heartedly as she closed her eyes, she wasn't sure if she was ready for him to say that he loved her. She didn't know why she asked it in the first place, all that mattered to her at the moment was that she was here with Cole for the night.

_/You know he couldn't see  
That she could be his everything  
Bringing light to everything now  
Oh she just wants to  
Fall in love again  
She's broken like an angel/_

**AN **_Yay finished. You poor, poor people having to read it hehe, anyway please leave a review and I will love you eternally. Well I will if I know you. _


	10. Run

**AN **_YAY, it's chapter 10. Just one more chapter to go before this little story ends. Anyway, this chapter kind of goes into what Cole is here for. The idea came to me ages ago, okay so it actually came to me last night at three in the morning when I couldn't get to sleep. But that is a long time ago for me. Leave a review please. I hope to get this story to 45 reviews as it finishes. _

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Charmed people. I only own Julian McMahon in my dreams - wait did I just say that out loud? (Blushes) Oh come on he's hot! _

**Chapter 10**

**Run**

There was no sun in the sky when Cole Turner had woken up, just a slight sunrise out in the distance, gleaming at him to run into it and never look back. It was too early for Paige to have woken up, and he was glad of that because what he was about to do wasn't something he wanted her to be awake for. She would have talked him out of it, pleaded with him to stay and he just couldn't do that. There was no way that he could even manage to stay one more day than he had to. Cole sat on the side of the bed, looking at Paige. Momentarily he could feel tears pierce his eyes and he looked away, he carefully put a small letter on top of the rose he had shimmered in earlier and stood up, smoothing down his side of the bed. This was the cowards way out and he knew it, but he was a coward and he had to admit it. Everything he had said last night had led Paige on to thinking things she shouldn't have, thinking they stood a chance when they didn't. Not when he had lied to her, lied to himself. Told her things could work between them and yet all the time the voice in the back of his head shouted at him to shut up and walk away. He never did though, because he fell for her. For someone he shouldn't have, he was brought back to do one thing and he didn't do it because he got caught up with other things and now his time was coming to a close. Two months was all he was granted to stay on Earth. The elders had told him this was his last chance to say sorry because of the good deed he had performed and he had to go back as soon as his three months were up. Ironically, he had helped to give a demon a lease of time to live and now he was that demon. He reached across and softly moved some hair from Paige's face, watching her movements beneath his fingers. Why did he let himself become so attached to her, the last time he was alive he had wanted to kill her but now. Now all he wanted to do was hold her, tell her how he really felt. Hopefully the letter did that, pathetic as it was he hoped she knew what his true feelings for the young whitelighter were. Tenderly he kissed her cheek and looked at her once more, the heavy feeling of tears in his eyes drove him to blink them out and let them run down his rough face, he let his fingers roam her soft skin once more before shimmering out.

A few hours later Paige woke up, the sunlight streaming onto her pale, dreamlike face. She threw her hand to her eyes and muttered a few curses under her breath at being woken up so suddenly. She drew in a deep breath and brought her knees up, cold against her bare flesh. She licked her lips and remembered the night before, no wonder she didn't want to be woken up. She was worn out. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes, to find nobody there. Confused she sat up, her hair was knotted and out of place and her makeup made her seem like she had put it on in the dark with her eyes closed but she didn't care. Cole was gone. She saw the letter on the side, propped up against a single red rose. Intrigued she picked it up and unfolded it, looking down at Cole's writing and reading it word for word, line for line, letter for letter.

_Paige if your reading this, which I figure you are I guess you've noticed someone's missing then, huh? Yeah I know. I shouldn't have gone like this but I can't bear to see your face when I tell you what I'm about to say. I can't be with you. It's nothing to do with you, it's all me. Cliché I know but it is. I guess you were right all those years ago, a demon will never stop being a demon. Or was that Prue? Anyway my point is I've lied big-time. I've lied to you, I've lied to you sisters. I've lied to myself, how low is that? I guess you want an explanation. The easiest way to put it is that I had a deal with the elders, and like all deals this one is coming to a close. I had two months to prove myself to you and your sisters but I got so caught up with you I couldn't. I'm so sorry Paige, I'm more than sorry. I'm heartbroken for leaving like this. And just to make this worse I have to tell you something else, so if you haven't already don't stop reading. You asked me last night if I loved you, and I avoided your question like it would infect me well here's your answer. I do love you, I love you more than you could even know which is why I've taken the cowards way out and done this. To see you cry would kill me. Don't come and find me please, I'm not worth your sympathy or anger or anything. I'll always love you and you need to know that. Always, Cole. _

Paige did nothing for a moment but stare at the white piece of paper, the paper fluttered in her shaking hand, like it was floating in the breeze. Without sense of reasoning or stopping to think about the consequences she threw herself out of the bed and got dressed quickly. In her rush she almost ripped the paper in her hand and she let it go, floating to the floor. She pulled on her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. How she hated him, but how much she loved him at the same time. He made her so dizzy with desire, and high on pleasure she never thought she would touch the ground again, but then he made her hate him so much that she thought if she ever saw him again she would hurt him as much as he had done her. He was her sin, and she couldn't give him up just like that. She grabbed the paper and gave it another death defying look, how could he leave her with a 'Dear John'. In a rush she ran downstairs and saw Phoebe in the living room. _Its now or never_. She walked towards her, the letter grasped firmly in her right hand,

"Phoebe where does Cole go when he's trying to run away from something?" Phoebe coughed slightly on her drink, surprised by the outburst of her sister behind her. She turned and looked at her confused, her smile fading as she saw the look on Paige's face. Disgust, hurt, despair. She was visibly shaking and she looked determined about something,

"Why?" she asked her younger sister carefully, unsure she wanted to hear the answer to that by the glare of hate radiating from Paige's face.

"He left me" Paige paused as she let it register with Phoebe "He told me he'd be here today, with me to tell you something important but he left me a letter and went. I need to find him." Phoebe stood up and walked towards Paige, the worry evident in her eyes

"What the hell did he do to you Paige?" Phoebe put her hands on Paige's arms, scared Cole had hurt like he had threatened to do countless times before. After everything they had said to one another, it wouldn't surprise Phoebe if he had tried to hurt her, or cast a spell over her. He was going to pay if he had hurt her though.

"He slept with me. I slept with him. We - He's gone. I have to find him whether you help me or not. Now I know your not going to like this situation and your probably going to want me to leave or something but I've fallen in love Phoebe" Paige was now more than determined to make sure her sister trusted her, and respected her whishes than finding Cole. Phoebe bit her lip, Paige was not, not, not saying this.

"What are you talking about Paige, you found out he was back at the same time as us. Even I didn't fall in love with him that quickly" She gripped Paige's arms tighter but she pulled away from her grasp,

"I've known he was here longer. He was mycharge, I don't know why but the Elders put us together and things happened" She stared into Phoebes eyes "This is nothing against you, but I do love him Pheebs and I need to talk to him" She pushed the letter close to her eyes, Phoebe read it and gave it back without speaking a word. She stayed silent for a long time. Too long for Paige's liking but she knew she was trying to process all the factors together. She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes, Paige watched her intently, praying silently that she would accept it. Phoebe studied the situation for a moment. Paige, Cole, love it just didn't mix. Her sister had lied to her to be with a demon that had tried to kill them more than a number of times, made her become the queen of the underworld and had tried to make her kill her own sisters. But she could see the desperation in Paige's eyes. Paige would never lie to hurt her, she was too much of a family orientated girl. As independent as she was her sister were the most important thing to her, especially after being an only child in a foster family. She drew in a deep breath,

"There's this bench, on the top of Twin Peaks. Its deserted nobody goes there, except Cole because he can shimmer up there without exposing magic. If you can't find him there, he might be on top of the Golden Gate. He told me once that Leo was right, it is a good place to think" Paige shuddered a breath and hugged her sister tightly, she whispered a thank you into her ear and orbed out to the first place that Phoebe had said. Phoebe walked away as Paige orbed out, shocked and bewildered by the sudden outburst that Paige had come out with, walking into the kitchen she bumped into Piper who had obviously heard everything,

"She'll be fine" He eldest sister told her sympathetically, Phoebe nodded. Confused about how Piper had taken the news, that Paige was in love and sleeping with Cole Turner, so well.

"I hope so" She admitted, Piper linked her arm and walked towards the front door with her. Determined to make her feel better, "Where are we going?" She asked inquisitively, as Piper opened the door and walked out.

"Were going to have breakfast out" She smiled at Phoebe, "I'm using you as an excuse to spend money that Leo earned fixing that neighbors piping" Phoebe laughed slightly and walked with Piper to the car, if Paige wanted to be with Cole then she should just accept it. She came to the conclusion they were both too stubborn to deal with, and according to that letter there wasn't that long left for them anyway. She sighed at the thought of Paige's reaction when Cole went, but with the help of her sisters she would be okay. Afterall she was.

Cole sat on the bench looking out at the view, there was a low fog that seemed to engulf the city scape. He could barely see parts of the Golden Gate Bridge, he didn't move when he heard the familiar jingle of orbs forming behind him. Instead he continued looking out to the distance, his eyes slightly squinted against the harsh light of the cold sunlight. He lent back slightly, still not bothering to turn around

"I told you not to come and find me" He said coolly, his fingers scraped the old wood of the bench causing some of it to flake off onto the floor. Paige didn't move towards him like she would have done in other situations, instead she took his cold approach and decided she would be the one to ask the questions.

"Why did you lie to me?" Her eyes bore into the back of his head, willing him to turn around. When he didn't she took a few steps towards him, Cole followed a bird with his eyes as it soared across the sky, its dark shape highlighted by the light grey fog, he licked his lips,

"I didn't lie. I bent the truth" His fingers continued to work away at the wood, he could feel the splinters digging underneath his short nails but he ignored it. Paige shook her head, now she could see why she hated him all that time ago.

"It's the same thing, why do this to me? Why say you love me and were going to be with me when all along you knew this was a temporary thing? Was it a sick way of getting back at me for all that time ago?" She could hear her voice getting louder, echoing off into the distance and fading slowly as it sunk into the city. Cole closed his eyes and swallowed the lump of guilt in his throat,

"Yes" He lied. Paige felt herself stagger slightly as his simple word hit her in the face, harsh and blunt. She opened her mouth to reply but instead felt the reality of tears, her breath was shaky and out of line. She closed her eyes momentarily, before snapping them open. Watery and hazel colored, which had darkened with hate. Cole tensed his jaw and closed his eyes as he waited for her soft voice to stab his heart with hate, he knew this would be the only way,

"You - used me?" She felt her stomach knot in several directions and her heart seemed to have stopped altogether a long time ago. Cole bit back the morn-filled breath and nodded his head, opening his eyes once more, his vision slightly blurred, "But I love you Cole" She finally got out, quiet and soft. Cole felt her pulling at him to turn around, like a puppet on a string he stood up and did just that. Paige looked at his features, worn from the lies

"Why cant you hate me?" he asked, walking around the bench and towards her "I used you! You were nothing but someone I could get into bed with at night. I used and abused your trust. Why don't you hate me?" He looked at her, straight into her eyes "I want you to hate everything about me. Everything I did I want you to despise it, I want you to hate it so much you forget it" Paige licked her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and letting it go, she slowly raised her hand to his cheek but he pulled back, staring at her confused.

"I can't hate you Cole" She told him, Cole turned away from her rubbing his eyes before looking back at her. This was exactly why he didn't want her to come after him.

"Why not" He swiveled on his heels and turned back to her, he was breathing deeply she noted his chest was heaving

"Because we love each other" her words stung him at first. Causing him to stand back and reassess the situation in front of him "Cole, I want to hate you. I want to vanquish your sorry ass again, but I can't because I know if you leave me…I wont be able to cope" She folded her arms, stubborn and cold. He continued to stare at her, saying nothing at all. Much like Phoebe had done before,

"You need to learn how to cope then, because if in a few weeks my sorry ass will be gone" A breath caught in her throat, as she realized he was speaking the truth. It was the flicker of hurt in his eyes that gave it away, they always say that the eyes were the window to the soul and it was definitely true for Cole. He looked away from her as she bit her lip,

"Why did - The elders why did they do this? Why did they bring you back for such a short amount of time? I thought they trusted you" She looked at the floor as Cole laughed, it echoed around where they were stood making the situation worse.

"Paige don't be so stupid" He kicked at a stone that was on the floor "I'm a demon, they will never trust me. The whole point of me coming back was to let me get out of limbo, but to do that I had to repent. I needed to know I was forgiven for my past. I wasn't meant to get my powers back. I wasn't meant to fall in love. I was meant to have you as a whitelighter so it would make it easier to say sorry to the sisters and you. The Elders will never forgive or forget everything I did in the past, but I don't care about them. All I cared about was Phoebe and Piper and you" he drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling it, "But I got distracted" Paige played with her nails as she listened to what Cole was saying, he walked away from her. His feet crushing the stones beneath his feet, he lent on the small fence and watched smoke rise from the buildings in the distance.

"Cole?" She made her way towards him, her feet taking the same steps that he had done a few moments ago. He turned his head and looked at her, "Don't make me hate you to forget you when you leave" He watched her a moment longer before looking back at what he was before, he felt her hand on his arm "Spend the rest of your time with me. At the manor. Then you can get my sisters to forgive you and when you do go then you can move on" She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and watched him consider it for a moment, "If I hated you, you wouldn't have been able to move on anyway" he shook his head slightly,

"I don't want you to feel any sadness when I go Paige. I don't want to think I caused you pain" His eyes followed a bird again as it dove down to feed. The wind blew his hair slightly and caused him to squint slightly like before. His shirt was blown back against his chest as the wind picked up for a moment before settling down.

"Been there. Done that dude." Cole bit his lip, but felt Paige move her arms around his waist and move herself close to him, he moved his arm and put his around her body. "Don't leave me" She whispered, letting her head rest against his solid body, Cole swallowed hard. It would be so much easier if he just left quietly, without any connections to anybody, but Paige was practically begging him to stay. Like he knew she would. He let his hand stroke her back slightly as he thought, "Don't just walk away Cole, not after what we have been through. Please. I never thought I'd say those three words but I have done. I love you. Please, stay with me until it happens" She didn't want to think that far ahead, but there was no point is fighting with destiny. It just wasn't worth it. If Cole was going to go, then he was going to go. But after all the feelings she had for the demon, all the times she had spent with him, all the nights she had laid in his arms, she knew that she wanted to be with him right up until the end.

"Okay" His answer was simple, but that one word made Paige feel on top of the world. Together for that moment, they stood simply. Paige holding onto him for dear life and Cole taking in his surroundings, knowing full well that he wouldn't see it again, in two week anyway. "What are you going to do with the letter? The one I wrote you this morning?" she shrugged and he felt her movements against his body, he moved so he was stood straight and looked at her, smiling slightly. She raised her hand and let her finger run over his lips, his cheek, his jaw.

"Keep it. Afterall you say you love me in it" She let her hand rest near the back of his head, lowering it slowly. She kissed him gently, looping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and let her lead the kiss, giving her what she wanted and more. Finally, after a few moments, he pulled away and Paige lent her head against his broad chest.

"You, Miss Matthews, need to stop being so stubborn and making me do what you want" She smiled against his chest and moved her head so she looked up at him,

"It's better that way" She grinned and kissed him again, rising onto her tiptoes. Pulling away if only to breath. "It's just me and you now" She whispered.

**AN **_Do, do, dooooo! Hope ya liked, tell me in a review. _


	11. Goodbye

**AN **_This is the last chapter my little followers, and reviewers lol. Thanks for all the reviews and all the hits this story got, very proud. This chapter is hardly my best piece of work but it's something to tie everything up, and its not long but hey like I said this would be a small story consisting of short chapters, so I havent gone back on my word. Hope you like it and please review. _

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Charmed or the Characters. Oh my god! How shocking is that, I bet you didn't know that. (eye roll)_

**Chapter 11  
Goodbye**

Being paranoid and worried twenty-four seven was starting to get the young Paige Matthews tired. She brought the steaming cup of coffee to her lips and watched from the doorway as Piper and Leo let Wyatt decorate the Christmas Tree once more after Chris had ruined it with a kamikaze toy orbing incident. It was two days until Christmas Day and the festivities had already started, mainly for Cole so he would remember a Christmas with them, the only problem it was one more day until he was to be taken. She had been taken back by the support her sisters had given to her and Cole, Phoebe had given consent in a way. After an argument of course. Not that she had spent much time around both of them, but she didn't have a bad word to say about it. Piper had just taken it with a pinch of salt and dealt with the situation like it happened everyday, she let it all blow up slightly which it did. A small argument between Phoebe and Paige had ensued and both of them had valid points but as she had said it was Paige's life and she could do what she wanted with it. Like Phoebe had done. Leo had the Elders come down with a protection spell to keep Cole safe from demons, once he had stripped his powers again. Cole hadn't been impressed, but when Paige explained she wanted to spend time with him, as himself, not the demon side of him, he had given in and stripped his powers for the last time. Every night she had laid awake with Cole since then, worried that someone or something would take him away, but the most exciting thing that had happened was he would turn over and get tangled within the covers, waking himself up, and then find Paige was awake, and elect to spend the rest of the night talking to her and answering questions she had asked. Questions which she had always wanted to know, like 'what made him fall for _her _and not Phoebe again' and 'what did it feel like to be alive once more'. He had been patient answering her questions, weather they were inappropriate or not. She smiled at the thought of him laying there, thinking how to answer and when he couldn't, giving up and kissing her so she would forget about what they were talking about. A trick she knew he was going to use, but why would she complain? She felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waist and hold her from behind, she lent her head back and smiled. She didn't even need to ask who it was, not the way he was holding her anyway.

"Who ruined the tree this time then? Demon attack? Kids have a fight? Piper get pissed?" His deep voice was near her ear, he could feel his warm breath on her neck and shivered. Once more she was under his spell.

"Chris tried to copy Wyatt by orbing a toy, but it was the fire engine, and he sent it flying into the middle of the tree knocking the decorations off. Piper wasn't impressed, but me and Phoebe nearly killed ourselves to stop laughing" She laughed slightly, remembering the moment she had shared with Phoebe. Glad her and her sister were on good terms, even after Cole. She felt Cole laugh gently and pull her closer, his chin resting itself on her shoulder.

"I've got something for you tonight" He said, Paige pushed herself forward and put her cup of the table, she turned around and looked at Cole, looping her arms around his neck. She flashed him her all knowing grin and pushed herself up on her tiptoes,

"Yeah I know what it is" She replied kissing him gently, "You don't have to remind me I was the one who suggested it" Cole smiled at her, knowing full well what she was talking about. They had made a deal they weren't going to sleep together until the night before he had to leave, to make it special for both of them. It wasn't what he was talking about though, not that he wasn't looking forward to it. Seeing your girlfriend in an array of different outfits and slip dresses and not being able to sleep with her, was proving more difficult than it looked on TV.

"After that I mean, or before. Yeah before" He paused "No…Yeah before is better, right after dinner okay?" Paige blinked and stared at him for a moment, slowly raising a confused eyebrow, still trying to understand what he said. Cole let out a simple laugh and kissed her forehead, "You'll find out soon enough"

That night after dinner Cole had led Paige outside, keeping his warm arm around her waist, protecting her from the cold snowy air. Paige had constantly asked him what he was doing, but he had ignored her and made her sit down on a clean part of the bench he had covered earlier do they could sit down. She continued to stare strangely at him,

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me. We could have done that inside, upstairs, alone" She hinted slightly and snuck her arm through Cole's, she didn't like to be wrong or say Cole was right but being outside with him, in soft falling snow was cheesy and yet she loved it. Cole nodded and looked up into the darkness of the sky for a moment, Paige followed his gaze and felt a harsh feeling in her stomach. In less than 24 hours Cole would be just a memory, like a star dotted in the freezing sky. Unconsciously she tightened her grip on his arm, Cole didn't even need to ask her reason why she was doing it. He felt it too. "I'll miss you Cole. Never thought I'd ever say that to you, but I will. Everyday, I'll think of you" She paused for a moment feeling the soft tickle of fresh snow on her nose, "Will you think about me?" She moved her eyes to Cole and saw his solemn face, still looking up at the stars,

"All the time" He answered not looking at her, he couldn't bring himself just yet to look into her soft hazel eyes. It was a lot harder than he thought to say goodbye, but he still had a few hours to do it. "I have that thing for you" He said, settling his gaze on her lips so he wouldn't have to see the emotion in her eyes. He stood up, gently removing her arm from his and put his hand into his pocket pulling out a small slender box. Carefully he handed it to her and sat back down next to her, moving an arm around her shoulders. Paige hesitated for a second before cracking open the lid and staring down at the silver bracelet that was placed immaculately in the white satin surrounding.

"Cole it's…" he stroked her hair gently, waiting for her to find the words. Being ever patient with her, something he knew she loved, "Why?" She took it out, holding the fragile item gently.

"Something to remember me with" She placed her head on his shoulder and held the small bracelet tighter, he felt her move an arm around her and she smiled slightly, "Fancy giving me the other thing you promised?" She bit her lip, she felt Cole's warm body move away from her as he stood up,

"As you wish"

It was dark outside, Paige could see some lights on down the street. People getting ready for Christmas the following day, preparing last minute things. Pretending Santa Clause had been, leaving footprints in the garden, laying out presents, the usual. Things Piper and Leo had done earlier. She had wanted to help but instead resigned herself to waiting until the right time to go downstairs, she watched the family from the window. Coop holding Phoebe close, and Leo keeping Piper warm. Cole was somewhere else, she assumed, probably stealing some of the brownies. Paige pulled the blanket she had over her shoulders around her tighter, trapping the heat. She closed her eyes, keeping the memories of Cole in her mind, wasn't long now. An hour in fact. _Time flies by so quick when you having fun _she thought sarcastically. She swallowed hard and walked downstairs into the living room where her family were, all prepared for Cole going. Phoebe, Coop, Piper and Leo had all cancelled their plans much to the shock of Paige, she had insisted they go out and that she would look after the boys but none of them would agree. They all said they should be there for her, they all said it might hurt. None of them knew.

Except maybe Phoebe.

She saw Cole sat in the corner of the room, he was laughing about something with Leo. His attitude about today was the same as it was last night. Whatever happens, happens. He didn't care if it hurt, he didn't care if it didn't. He simply held her close and let her hold onto him. That one small act had made her cry like it would be the last thing she ever did, she had cried since he fell asleep. Right up until he had woken up, worried about her. She closed her eyes remembering the night before,

"_Cole?" Paige moved her hand to his chest, her fingers playing lightly over the muscles. He simply looked at her in response, his hand was on her waist and he gently let his fingers roam. "What if I can't let you go?" Cole thought for a moment and ran his hand up her body. Not to help thinking, but because he knew what it did to her. She shivered under his fingers and he congratulated himself inwardly._

"_You have to Paige. It might be hard but I know you'll do it, Afterall you are a stubborn sod" Paige gave him a forced smile and lent her head into his arm, Cole watched her movements carefully "I'll miss you Paige, and not to sound overly egotistical I know you'll miss me, but this right here. What we have isn't meant to be and you know that. There's someone out there though who deserves you more than I do, and you'll find him. I was just a detour" She felt the tears in her eyes and closed them tight, pushing herself against Cole, feeling his body close to hers. Cole sensed she was upset and let his arm encircle her. That night Paige had cried herself to sleep, that night Cole laid awake, unable to move and comfort her from his own worries, that night was their last. _

"Paige come here and tell please tell Cole, Leo and Coop that the movie to watch on Christmas Day is 'Oliver'" Pipers voice penetrated her thoughts and caused her to walk curiously over to her family, Cole held out a hand and she took it, lowering herself onto his lap and feeling his strong arms surround her.

"No hun, the movie to watch is something more cheerful than a starving child" Leo countered, causing Phoebe to laugh slightly, Paige watched as Coop kissed the side of her head,

"I agree with Leo, you want to watch something more festive and cheerful" Cole said, _What can be cheerful about this year _Paige thought bitterly, Phoebe seemed to notice her angered thoughts and gave her a silent sympathetic touch.

"Fine" Piper resigned, she took in the scene around her for a moment. Each of her sisters were finding comfort in the arms of a loved one, each looked tired but all were determined to stay awake for Paige and Cole. For the next 50 minutes they sat around sharing stories of past Christmases, from when they were children right up until now. Some more detailed than others, thanks to the wondrous past of Phoebe Halliwell. Paige glanced at the clock and felt her whole body and system shut down, she blinked for a moment hoping it wasn't real and it didn't say 11:55. But the more times she looked away and looked back the closer to 12 it got. Cole watched her gaze and saw the time, he kissed the back of her shoulder indicating for her to get up, for a moment she hesitated but finally moved. The rest of them followed her movements and stood up, each taking it in turn to look at Cole, then look away out of sheer embarrassment and lack of words.

"Well then, time to say goodbye and all that" Cole said, his voice reaching a fake high of put on cheer. He was fine at lying, but never at hiding his emotions. He heard Paige take a shuddered breath, and as he turned to look at her she redirected her eyesight away. Unable to face him. Cole momentarily closed his eyes, but opened them as her felt himself being embraced. He looked down on top of Phoebes head and smiled slightly, hugging back.

"Goodbye Cole" She whispered, Cole laughed inside at that. How many times had him and Phoebe been in this position? Only now times had changed, and this time he didn't want to leave for other reasons. She let go of him, and he looked at Coop. Cautiously he held out his hand, he was still envious at Coop being Phoebes love but it had all worked out for her and for that he was glad, Coop shook it strongly. Cole was slightly surprised at the force he gripped his hand with, after all he was only Cupid.

"I'll look after her" Coop said to Coles unspoken words, the ex demon looked at him for a moment before nodding his head, he turned and faced Piper and Leo. Shocked at the sight of Piper seemingly genuinely upset at his departure he put a simple hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile,

"Thanks for everything" he said, talking to the both of them. Piper took a breath and moved to hug Cole gently, he glanced at Leo who gave him a satisfied nod of the head. A silent way of words. Finally he turned to Paige, her shoulders were shaking slightly and he could tell she was holding back her tears, he moved closer to her and used the tips of his fingers to lift her chin so she faced him,

"Don't" She put a hand on his arm, the bracelet he had bought for her glinting in the lights from the tree, and the fire burning in the room. Cole licked his lips, unable to find the words to say to her, before he could open his mouth though Paige pushed her lips against his in a flurry of passion mixed with angst. Piper and Leo suddenly found the carpet to be very exciting and Phoebe and Coop noticed something interesting out of the window in that period of time. As the kiss deepened slightly, Paige could feel the tears being pushed back, as though he was kissing them away. All too soon though he pulled away and gave her his infamous, don't-worry-about-anything smile. He gently placed another kiss on her forehead before moving away from her, "I love you Cole" she bit her lip, keeping her shaking to a minimum. And failing. Cole oceanic eyes filled with the bitter sting of tears and he looked down for a moment,

"I love you too" Paige caught her breath as the loud chimes of the grandfather clock started to signal the countdown to twelve midnight. Unsure of what was to happen Cole dove his hands into his pockets and felt his heart race, as the clock chimes seemed to pulsate louder in his ears he kept his eyes in straight contact with Paige's. Burning into her soul with them, telling her not to worry about him and to accept the way things were. Paige watched as the tenth chime rang out and let out a choked sob as Coles full form began to fade in front of her eyes. Cole felt himself becoming lighter, his head was spinning and he felt faint and dizzy. From past experiences he knew this was it. As the twelfth chime rung, all Cole felt was a large force hit him, and it all went dark. As soon as he was gone Paige broke down, only just feeling the hands of her sisters holding her up and taking her to the couch. She couldn't hear the sympathetic words of the people around her, she couldn't feel the embraces they pulled her into. She felt numb and alone. Images of Cole's smile, his eyes, his body. Sounds of him talking, laughing, mumbling in his sleep. They all haunted her and stayed with her until she fell asleep, even there she wasn't alone. There she dreamt she was on a beach, holding hands with Cole and saying her vows. That, she knew, was the only place she would ever touch him again.

A year later everything was finally back to normal, everyone was happy and Paige was finally able to start dating again. It didn't help she had a child from a previous relationship sometimes, and it didn't always help she had a picture of her daughters father on her dresser. Then again it didn't help that her child's father was Cole Turner, and it certainly didn't help she was still in love with him.

**AN **_Tada! Theres your ending and guess what? I bet you never saw that ending coming, if you did I either probably told you or your psychic. I'm guessing the first one, because I'm rubbish at remembering what I've told people. Anyway, review and make me happy. _


	12. Epilogue

**AN **_I know, I know. I finished this story already so we shall call this the **epilogue**. I like it! Anyway it just came to me, review. Epilogues are short and sweet, and this is short. Though sweet I'm not so sure, tell me what you think though. _

**Disclaimer **_Did Paige and Cole get together in Charmed? No. And yet my stories revolve around these two…ooh proves I don't own it. Oh yeah that poem dosent belong to be, honestly I've forgotten the writer but I love it so yay poem! _

**Epilogue**

They had been friends. They had been lovers. They had never been married, though at times they felt like it. They had never been divorced, but he had been taken so suddenly. They had been together. They had been apart. They had been in love. They had been blinded by hate. They had fallen for each other at the wrong time. They had not meant to be.

But she still loved him.

And he had loved her.

It was a harsh love though. A love that couldn't be. A love that was so fragile and weak that if anything had harmed it, it would have dispersed into the wind. Flown a thousand miles and never able to be brought back. A love that if it was discovered it would cause more pain than what they felt when they denied it.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there_

_I do not sleep_

What Paige could never understand though was why he was taken the way he was. He had proved himself, he had gotten his powers back and still remained good. He had shown he was no longer that demon the elders made him out to be, but they still took him. She had waited her whole life for that perfect man, then she had found him, then he had been taken away. He had given her a child but he never got to see her. Elizabeth looked a lot like her father, but she resembled her mother the most. Giving birth to her had been a blur, albeit a painful blur but she still didn't remember it that well. The doctors had told her she kept crying out for someone named Cole, but she couldn't recall that memory. Up until her daughter had been born she didn't remember much, it was like she had just gone through the days without emotion. But when her daughter came into her life she had purpose, responsibility and she couldn't think of a happier time in her life than when she held her for the first time. At least, she thought, she still had a piece of Cole with her always.

_**I am** a thousand winds that blow_

_**I am** the diamond that glints on snow_

_**I am** the sunlight on ripened grain_

_**I am **the gentle autumn rain_

_**I am** the song that never end_

_**I am **the love of family and friends_

_**I am **the child who has come to rest_

_In the arms of the father who knows me best_

Paige felt the tears pierce her eyes as she read the poem in front of her, Wyatt had brought it home as one of his teachers had died. He had given it to his Aunt Paige to read and something about it made her do it. Cole had been all of those when he was alive, he was sunlight, he was gentle. He was love. Paige blinked a few times and looked over at the dresser, she had finally removed the picture of them a few months back. She hadn't got rid of it though, instead she placed it in the very bottom of her wardrobe in a box labeled 'memories'. She drew in a deep breath, today would be the second anniversary of his passing and sometimes, when she was alone at night, it haunted her. She could be in the arms of a lover and yet still think of that one person that made her feel alive at one touch, one kiss, one word. The way his hands would trail over her body reminded her so much of the wind that when she was standing high above the city with Elizabeth she could feel him. His whisper was so soothing that the rush of the sea would remind her of his voice. His kisses would linger so long that the salty tears that left her eyes would lay upon them and remind her of his lips. Paige realized the poem spoke more that words, it spoke volumes of truth so loud that she would be deafened by the silence of her own reading. The rise of the sun, the sound of rain, the snow that would fall and the wind that would blow she knew it was Cole. Just because he was no longer there didn't mean he had left her. He would still be watching over her, protecting Elizabeth. Paige smiled half-heartedly, Cole would always be alive to her.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there_

_I do not sleep_

Slowly she got under the covers and closed her eyes, listening to the winter sounds outside her window. The calming howl of the trees bending in the wind, the patter of rain on the street below. Before, it would just seem to suit her mood, reminding her of what she had lost and could never gain back. Now, it seemed, it reminded her of what she could still have in the future, when it was her time she knew she would be with Cole again, until that time she would care for Elizabeth, show love for her sisters and be that strong woman that Cole had fallen in love with. Yes, she would wait for him, no matter how long the days crept or how slow the hours passed she would wait for Cole, ready to be reunited.

_Do not stand at my grave and cry_

_I am not there_

_I did not die _

**AN **_Don't shout at my lack of detail, and how short it is. I got PM'd to write an Epilogue if I could and I thought I would. I know its rubbish and a pile of codswallop -hehe(tries not to laugh) hehe I love that word - (ahem) but review anyway please. You know you want to. _


End file.
